The General’s grief
by Wizard Weatherwax
Summary: The Clone Wars has begun. There are Heroes in both sides. This story is about the Military Leader of the Confederacy: General Grievous. The story evolves in three perspectives: Meeting with Dooku, The General’s past, The General’s Mission.
1. Introduction

"**Those that seek immortality through evil and villainy, usually die with a broken spirit."**

My name was once Qymaen jai Sheelal.

I was once viewed as a wise and honored leader by my kin.

I was once viewed as a powerful and deadly warrior.

I was once loved by my wives and my children.

I was once a living being that could feel emotions such as happiness and love.

My name is General Grievous.

I am viewed as a vicious and cunning leader by my subordinates.

I am viewed as a cruel and bloodthirsty murderer.

I am viewed as an aberration by all.

I am a living being that can feel emotions such as rage and hate.

I am Death. I am Pain. I am Hate. I am Cruelty. I am Grief.

I am Grievous.


	2. “Meeting with Dooku: Nute Gunray”

**Chapter One; "Meeting with Dooku: Nute Gunray" **

"I am beginning to lose my patience, Count!"

Count Dooku did his best not to look too bored. He was after all a gentleman. And a gentleman has certain rules to follow, codes of etiquette that separates the superior being from the rest of the rabble. He was also a Sith Lord, a follower of an ancient belief that the Force was meant to be used as a tool, instead of an ally.

The creature that was wasting his precious time was none other than a Neimoidian named Nute Gunray. The creature was the leader of the Trade Federation, one of the greatest assets of the Confederacy. The Trade Federation was responsible for most of the Droids and investments in technology.

Dooku decided to give the wretched creature a smile of comfort.

"I am terrible sorry for hearing that, Viceroy."- said Dooku.

I could crush you like a bug, you damn creature. Like a bug. Yet I suppose that doing such action would be beneath me.

"Sorry? I am sick of your diplomatic tongue, Count! Be honest for once!" – demanded the Viceroy.

Now that was just plain rude. Such a vile and disgusting creature, this Neimoidian. Speaking to me like that, as if I was his butler or slave. Yet, he continued to show his smile of comfort. He was after all a gentleman.

"Why should the General upset you so much, Viceroy?" – asked Dooku.

The Viceroy seemed angrier than usual. He and the General didn't seem to be good friend. Forget friends. There were no friends in here. They were all business partners. But those two couldn't even keep a professional relationship. Now that was quite unpleasant.

"I mean… He was just following orders." – continued the Count.

"That damn idiot destroyed yet another world!" – screamed the Viceroy.

That was that last straw. He may be a gentleman, but he was not a commoner. He was a Count. He had noble blood. And more importantly… He had a lightsaber.

"May I suggest that you lower the tone of your voice, Viceroy?" – suggested Dooku. – "I am not deaf, nor do I enjoy being shout at. Understood?"

The Viceroy seemed to lose his momentum. He looked a bit confused for a moment and then nodded.

"I… I am sorry, Count! But that creature is uncontrollable! We needed that planet! We needed its resources! Droids don't grow on trees on know?" – explained the Viceroy.

Creature, indeed… That Grievous lad was quite troublesome. Not to mention horrible. Still he had his uses. He was a brilliant strategists and a fearsome warrior. Although he hated Grievous with all his soul, he couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied to know that that creature was on their side.

"That planet wasn't that special, Viceroy. I confess that it was very rich in poisonous gases that would be handy in your attacks. Other than that it was just a piece of rock." – stated Dooku.

Yet you want to make this matter serious, don't you my little greedy creature. You really don't like Grievous, so you want to make this matter sound serious. Well, two can play that game.

"Anyway, Viceroy, I respect your views on this matter. You are after all an important member of the Confederacy." – said Dooku. – "But my hands are tied up. What would you want me to do? Destroy Grievous?"

The Viceroy's eyes gleamed. Oh, how he wanted that to happen.

"Think, Viceroy, think… Who would command our droid armies? You?" – asked Dooku.

The Viceroy seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"What about you, Count?" – suggested he Viceroy.

Dooku couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Me? Viceroy, I am flattered! Alas I am not a warrior or a strategist. I am simply a mere diplomat." – explained Dooku.

"Yes… But aren't you a Jedi?" – asked the Viceroy.

So that was it. That was this wretched creature's plan. Damn stinky money-grabber!

Dooku face lost its charm. His eyes became darker, and his smile simply vanished. He looked at the Viceroy as if the Viceroy was a pile of garbage.

"I was a Jedi once, yes…" – said Dooku, with a dark tone to his voice. – "But I quit the Jedi Order, Viceroy. Or weren't you paying attention?"

Nute Gunray started trembling and sweating.

Dooku knew that he was overreacting, but he wanted to pass this message to that wrenched creature: "Never mention my past again, slug. You aren't even worthy of thinking about it".

"I am terrible sorry, Count! It won't happen again!" – the Viceroy squeaked.

Dooku nodded and calmed himself down. How he hated to be remembered that he had once been a Jedi. A weak and gullible fool! A pawn of the Jedi Masters… He was not a Jedi anymore. He was a Sith Lord, master of his on Destiny and Fate. And he wasn't either weak or gullible anymore. But he wasn't too sure about the pawn part. Darth Sidious, his Sith Master, could very likely betray him. It was the way of the Sith.

I will take care of that little problem in a near future. A very near future. But for now he should mind the present and its current problems.

"Good. Smart move, Viceroy." – said Dooku in a cold manner.

At that precise moment, a hologram appeared on the table standing in the middle of the two members of the Confederacy. It was a Battle droid.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting, Sir." – said the Battle droid.

Count Dooku showed the Battle droid an irritated look.

"I said that I didn't want to be disturbed." – stated Dooku.

How he loathed droids. How he wanted to destroy every single one of this dumb and useless things. Mindless idiots, the lot of them.

"Roger that, Sir. But you also ordered us to inform you when the General arrived." – explained the Battle Droid.

Count Dooku smiled. So he had arrived? Good!

"Thank you, soldier. Dooku out." – said Dooku.

The Battle Droid saluted the Count, and the hologram disappeared.

"It would seem that the General has arrived, Viceroy."- said Dooku in an amused manner. – "Why don't you personally make your complaints to him? I am sure that he would love to listen to them."

And smash your filthy little head, Dooku added in his mind.

The Viceroy suddenly went pale. He got out of his chair and bowed slightly to Dooku.

"No need to do that, Count. You were right, I overreacted! Silly me! I apologise for this inconvenient!" – said the Viceroy hastily.

Before Dooku could respond to the Viceroy's words, the wretched creature left Dooku´s meeting room. The Count couldn't contain a mocking smile, while Nute Gunray made his leave.

He was finally left alone in his meeting room. He was very proud of it. The room had a table and some comfortable chairs around it. It also contained priceless works of art that belonged to his family. Statues, pictures, ancient weapons, some old tomes… Oh! And it also contained a secret entrance, which leaded to his training room. He would never use his lightsaber in this room. That would be barbaric. Besides being his training room, the room also contained the consol that he used to contact his Master.

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter, Grievous." – said the Count.

The door opened and the General entered the meeting room.

"Yes, LordTyranus**."**


	3. “The General’s Past: The Deal”

**Chapter Two; "The General's Past: The Deal"**

Darkness. Emptiness. A vacuum of emotions and thoughts.

And suddenly… He was awake. And full of pain.

Where am I? What has happened to me? Why am I in such pain?

He felt an agonizing pain all over his body. He was inside some kind of medical tube, used to store the injured. He must be in real bad shape.

He tried to call for help, but he failed to do so. The pain was too great, and he lacked the strength that he once had.

But he felt that he was being watched. He sensed that he was being studied. He sense that he was being analyzed. The question was by whom?

His eyes were failing him. He could hardly see, but he could distinguish two forms, perhaps two individuals. Were they friends or foes?

Does it really matter? I am weak, helpless… And I am in such pain. Death will be a relief, not a curse.

"Qymaen jai Sheelal?"

That was his name. He was almost sure of it. It sounded so familiar, yet so forgotten. He wasn't himself anymore. He wasn't even half of the Kaleesh that he once was.

"Calm yourself down, my friend! We are not your enemies!"

That voice… It seemed so friendly and concerned. Could they really be friends? Maybe they were his family? No… That didn't make any sense. Who could they be?

"Can he hear me?"

The other individual nodded.

"Yes, Count. You can speak with him. But I don't think that he will be able to speak back. He… well… He isn't in a good shape!" – said the other individual.

A Count? A nobleman? What was he doing in here? And what happened to me? Why am I not in a good shape?

"Thank you, San Hill." – said the Count. – "Poor creature. I bet that you must be in such pain."

There aren't words to describe the pain that I am feeling, Count.

"And I also bet that you wish to know what happened to you?" – continued the Count.

Of course! I want to know what happened to me! What happened? Please?

"You suffered a terrible, terrible accident. We found your shuttle… What was left of it, at least… Horrible, freakish accident it was. All your men died, I am sorry to say." – explained the Count.

My men? They are dead? No… No… This can't be happening! This is all a bad dream!

"You survived, my friend!" – said the Count.

Survived? I can't move! I can't feel anything besides this ghastly pain! Should I be happy, Count? Should I thank you for this?

Surprisingly, the Count seemed to be guessing all of his thoughts.

"I know that this may not seem such a miracle to you. But we are trying our best to make you return to your old self. Rest assured that we are doing our best!" – said the other individual that the Count had referred as San Hill.

What? You are trying to help me? Why? Who are you?

"I am going to be honest with you, my friend. We are members of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. We are rebels, against the Republic. We are the ones that had been trying to make you join our cause." – continued the Count.

You? I remember you! You wanted me to lead your army! And I refused your damn offer! I remember now! I remember you! I remember that sneaky San Hill! And I remember you, Count… Count Dooku!

"Indeed. We met each other one time. Don't know if you can remember that occasion? Unfortunately, you refused our generous offers." – said Dooku.

Did you dare do this to me, old man? I will kill you! I will kill you!

"I know what you must be thinking! But please think harder! We wanted you to join us! What would we gain with your death? Wouldn't the Republic benefit more from your death?" – asked Dooku.

What? The Republic? That damn political mess? They did this to me? Why? No… I don't believe it!

"The Republic knew that we had contacted you! They knew, my friend! So they decided to… eliminate you. To destroy you. To end the problem." – stated Dooku.

"We found traces of a Republic bomb on your shuttle. And we know for certain that some Jedi were seen near your shuttle. Our spies informed us!" – added San Hill.

Jedi? Jedi? What have they got to do with this? They tried to murder me? They killed my men?

"Jedi can be so uncivilized. Cowards the lot of them! And you can be sure of that! I was once one of them!" – explained the Count.

You damn murderer! You damn worthless hide!

"But I have left the Order. I disagreed with them. I hated their way of thinking. This act, for example, is distasteful! Horrible!" – continued the Count.

I hate you! I hate your damn Order! I hate you Jedi!

"I am not your enemy, my friend. I am your partner and ally. I will help you! You will survive and regain your strengths." – assured the Count.

I don't believe your lies! Jedi or not, you are a lying bastard!

"And you will have your revenge!" – added San Hill.

Revenge?

"Indeed. You will able to punish those that dared to try to kill you." – agreed the Count.

Revenge… Yes! Yes! I want revenge! I want to kill those damn Jedi! I want revenge!

"But…" – said the Count bluntly.

But? What is the matter?

San Hill coughed.

"The curing process will be very painful. Awfully painful. Even more painful than what you are experiencing now." - San Hill explained.

More painful than this? How can that be called a cure?

"A small price to pay for your life… And your revenge." – said Dooku.

Yes! Yes! My revenge! I accept your damn cure, Count! Cure me! Cure me so that I can crush those Jedi!

"But we need your help, my friend." – stated the Count.

My help? What can I possibly do? I am weak and useless!

"The process will be painful. You will most likely die. We need you to be strong, my friend! We need you to fight to stay alive! Don't give up! Remember your revenge against the Jedi!" – explained the Count.

"In order to survive, you must use all of your will to live! If not… The pain and grief will dominate you and eventually kill you." – added San Hill.

A small price to pay for my life… And my revenge.


	4. “Meeting with Dooku: General Grievous”

**Chapter Three; "Meeting with Dooku: General Grievous"**

Grievous wasn't an ordinary creature, Dooku thought. He could be viewed as the perfect killer. The perfect henchman to do the dirty jobs.

But he was also an aberration. Grievous was a cyborg, a fusion of flesh and metal.

Instead of skin, Grievous had a suit, built of Durasteel and armorplast-plated Duranium. That alone made him a very tough opponent. Each human-sized hand had six fingers.

But what repulsed Dooku the most was Grievous' living matter that was encased within his precision-engineered artificial body. It was so barbaric. So uncivilized.

Grievous was quite a character. He hunted Jedi as if they were mere insects, and kept their lightsabers as some kind of trophy. He kept his favourite lightsabers within his cloak.

Oh, yes! Grievous wields those lightsabers. A blasphemy, really! According to the general principles that give the damn Universe some kind of sense, only Jedi should wield those elegant weapons. Grievous spits at those principles and uses the lightsabers, nonetheless. And he was quite good… That was what troubled the Count.

"So nice to see you, General! Do come in and make yourself comfortable!" – said Dooku.

"Thank you, Lord Tyranus!" – said the General.

Ah! And his accented suggested that he wasn't quite used to speak Galactic Basic, yet.

Dooku picked up a glass of wine that he had on the table. He enjoyed drinking wine very much. Somehow it reminded him that he was of noble blood, therefore a superior being.

"So? Having a nice day, General?" – asked Dooku.

It was important to be civil and polite. He was a gentleman after all.

Grievous nodded.

"The weather is indeed fine today, huh?" – asked the Count.

"Is there a point in this conversation, Lord Tyranus?" – asked Grievous bluntly.

Damn that creature! That's the reward you get for trying to be civil to a barbarian.

"Do you enjoy mocking the Confederacy, General?" – asked Dooku.

Grievous looked intrigued.

"Why do you ask, Lord Tyranus?" – asked Grievous.

Dooku picked up a report that was near the glass of wine.

"Nute Gunray… Do you remember him, General?" – asked the Count.

Grievous showed the Count an angry look. Of course he did! The Neimoidian had dared to treat him as if he was a mere Droid. And that had offended Grievous.

"That slug? What about him, Lord Tyranus?" – asked the General.

Dooku seemed to be savoring the moment. How he loved these silly intrigues!

"That slug… I am sorry… That respectful member of the Confederacy made a complaint about your recent… failure!" – said Dooku.

Grievous seemed to be digesting the Count's words. His yellow reptilian eyes blinked a few times.

"Failure?" – shouted the General.

Oh! This is going to be so enjoyable, thought Dooku.


	5. “The General’s Past: Reborn”

**Chapter Four; "The General's Past: Reborn"**

"He is ready, Count!" – said San Hill.

Finally! I have waited four damn days! A nobleman shouldn't have to wait for the others. The others should have to wait for a nobleman.

"Good, good… And… Is it all going according to plan?" – asked the Count.

The alien showed the Count a smile.

San Hill was from the planet Muunilinst and of the Muun species. He also was one of the key leaders of the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

"Of course! Of course! Just say the magic words… All according to plan, Count!" – reassured San Hill.

"That's great, then! So? What are you waiting for? Wake up the beast!" – ordered Dooku.

He was so tired of waiting. His Master, Lord Sidious, was really interested in the result of this particular experiment. According to his Master, if the experiment was a success, this process could be used on several Jedi that were captured by the Confederacy. An entire army of Jedi cyborgs.

Somehow it all seemed rather silly! But it was nevertheless a possibility.

"Patience is a virtue, Count!" – said San Hill.

The Count looked at the alien as if he was a mere pile of dust.

"I didn't hear you, my friend… Could you repeat that?" – said Dooku.

San Hill went suddenly pale. It was that look. That dark and vicious look. He doubted that the Count hadn't heard him, so he decided to let the matter rest.

"I didn't say anything, Count!" – lied the alien.

"Good! I thought so!" – murmured the Count.

The two leaders of the Confederacy entered the room where Qymaen jai Sheelal was being kept. There were several scientists in the room. All of them were busy looking at the computers and analysing the several diagnostics.

One of the scientists bowed in front of the two leaders of the Confederacy and pointed towards a metallic figure that was standing in an operating table.

"Difficult job it was! But we succeeded, my lords!" – said the scientist.

Dooku nodded and gestured for the scientist to go away.

"Good! Wake him up! I have more important matters to attend to!" – ordered the Count.

San Hill sighed. Such impatience… Very well!

"Leave this room! All of you! This is an order!" – shouted the alien.

The scientists looked startled for a second, and then obeyed the order. San Hill went over a consol and pressed a few bottoms.

"Awaken, my friend! You are reborn!" – said Dooku.

The metallic figure seemed to move a bit.

"He is alive, Count!" – observed San Hill.

"Can you hear me, my friend?" – asked the Count.

No one answered the question.

"Strange! He should be able to talk with us… At least according to the diagnostics he is in perfect condition." – said the alien.

Dooku decided to give it another try.

"Can you hear me?" – asked the Count again.

The metallic figure raised its head. . His yellow reptilian eyes blinked a few times.

What a revolting creature! Such a disgusting aberration! And that face… It looked like a Human skull. How horrible!

The metallic figure got out of the operating table. It looked at his hands and at the rest of its new body. It had a suit, built of Durasteel and armorplast-plated Duranium. This creature was meant to intimidate others, and so far it was doing a fine job.

He is also revolted with his new body. How interesting!

"What… What have you done to me?" – asked the metallic figure.

Dooku showed the pathetic creature a smile of reassurance.

"We resurrected you, my friend!" – answered the Count.

San Hill was impressed. He could barely stand on his feet.

"You are incredible! Unique! Such a powerful and perfect creation! You are now a cyborg!" – said the alien.

Perfect? That awful creature? Was he blind?

"How do you feel?" – asked Dooku.

The cyborg closed his eyes and sat at the operating table.

"I feel… Pain… So much pain! All over my body!" – said the cyborg.

"Pain?" – asked Dooku. – "Was he supposed to be in pain?"

San Hill looked surprised.

"What? No, no, no! He wasn't supposed to feel anything! How strange! A side effect, maybe?" – volunteered the alien.

Dooku looked at him confused.

"How should I know?" – said the Count.

The cyborg looked at the two leaders of the Confederacy and screamed.

"What have you done to me? What have you done to me? The pain is still here! The pain… It is stronger than ever!" – shouted the cyborg.

"Qymaen jai Sheelal, control yourself!" – demanded the Count.

The cyborg grabbed the Count by his neck. Dooku tried to free himself from the cyborg´s grip, but failed.

"Control myself? Control myself? You dare give me orders? After what you did, Count?" – said the cyborg.

San Hill shouted for help and six Battle Droids entered the room.

"Stop him!" – ordered the alien.

The cyborg threw the Count at the wall and attacked the Battle Droids. He destroyed all of the Battle Droids in mere seconds.

"Damn you! I will kill you all for what you have done to me!" – threatened the cyborg.

San Hill tried to calm the berserk creature, but in vain.

"Give us some time! I am sure that we will find the answer! We will end your pain!" – promised the alien.

The cyborg looked at the alien and started to walk towards him.

"How do you plan to do that?" – demanded the cyborg.

"I think that what you are feeling… The pain… it is all in your head!" – explained the alien.

The cyborg didn't stop. He was still walking towards San Hill.

"When someone loses an arm or a leg, he will sometimes swear that he can feel it! As if it was still there! That's what is happening to you! Your brain must think that you are still in a bad shape! It hasn't got used to your new body! That's why you are in pain!" – said San Hill.

The cyborg grabbed the alien's neck and started to tighten his grip.

"We can help you!" – squeaked San Hill.

"I am tired of your foolish promises! You will all die!" – said the cyborg.

The alien screamed for more help, but none come.

"I will kill you first… Then I will kill that damn Count!" – said the cyborg.

"You will do no such thing… You will in fact work for us and obey all of our commands!"

The cyborg looked behind him. It was Dooku.

"Oh? And what makes you so certain of this… Count?" – asked the cyborg.

Dooku showed him a smile. A smile that promised the cyborg a very dark future.

"Because you are just a thing, my friend. An aberration! Such creatures don't possess free will!" – mused the Count.

The cyborg looked angrily at the Count.

"What do you mean? I have free will! And I will prove it! By killing this worthless scum!" – said the cyborg.

Dooku bowed at the cyborg.

"Qymaen jai Sheelal is dead, my friend…" – said Dooku.

"I am right here, you fool!" – shouted Grievous.

Dooku seemed to pause in order to savour the moment.

"No! Qymaen jai Sheelal died in that "accident" with the shuttle. An "accident" that we provoked!" – continued the Count.

The cyborg loosened his grip and let San Hill fall on the floor.

"You what? Why?" – asked the cyborg.

"Because you refused our offers! So we decided to make you an offer that you couldn't refuse!" – continued the Count.

"And now… You are ours! Forever!" – said Dooku.

The cyborg looked at the leader of the Confederacy. He showed a look full of hate and rage.

"Qymaen jai Sheelal is still alive! And I will prove it!" – said the cyborg.

The cyborg attacked the Count, but Dooku remained calm.

"Qymaen jai Sheelal is dead! Grievous is born!" – said the Count.

Dooku´s voice became darker and more sinister.

"Codename: Grievous!" – said Dooku.

And the cyborg suddenly stopped. He looked at the Count and kneeled down.

"What are your wishes, my Lord?" – asked the cyborg.

Dooku couldn't contain a smile. Although part of the creature's brain was still Qymaen jai Sheelal´s brain, most of it was now some sort of a computer. And computers followed their programming.

"Rise, Grievous!" – ordered the Count.

Qymaen jai Sheelal was dead. Grievous was born.


	6. “Meeting with Dooku: Failure”

**Chapter Five; "Meeting with Dooku: Failure"**

"Failure? What failure?" – demanded Grievous.

Dooku read the report that Nute Gunray had given him.

"Your mission was to conquer the planet, General." – said the Count.

Grievous didn't even blink. He just stood there looking at the report.

"So?" – asked the General.

Dooku showed the cyborg a smile and continued to read the report.

"Did you conquer the planet, General?" – asked Dooku.

Grievous blinked. It would seem that the question had touched a nerve.

"I have, Lord Tyranus." – answered the General. – "In a way…"

The Count sighed and threw the report at a garbage disposal that he had next to his chair.

"Grievous… You destroyed the whole planet!" – said Dooku bluntly.

Grievous started to walk towards the Count. The General was incredibly intimidating, even to Dooku. Oh, he didn't fear him, not as such… But the way the cyborg looked at him. The way he walked. His face in form of a Human skull. Any man with sense would be intimidated by him.

"Therefore it is conquered. The stinky Republic and its Jedi dogs lost." – stated Grievous.

Dooku looked at the General's cloak. Grievous kept four lightsabers within his cloak. He was quite a deadly warrior. He was strong, agile, cunning and treacherous. You should never turn your back at him.

"I understand your reasoning. I really do! But the Neimoidians asked us to take the planet, not to destroy it. There is a slight difference!" – explained the Count.

Grievous could wield those lightsabers as if he was a Jedi. And he wasn't even a Force Sensitive; someone that has a great connection with the Force. His mechanical body helped a lot, of course. The General had incredible reflexes and godly strength. And he possessed a very unusual combat style. It was hard to describe it, really… The only thing that one should expect from Grievous in a duel was pure improvisation.

Dooku wondered sometimes if teaching that vile creature some lightsaber combat techniques had been a good idea.

"I care little for those slugs, Lord Tyranus." – said the General.

Dooku looked at Grievous, directly at the eyes. Those yellow reptilian eyes.

"They are part of the Confederacy, General. Show some respect!" – ordered Dooku.

Truth be told, the Count didn't respect or care for the other members of the Confederacy. But he was a Sith Lord. He had that right. People expected that from a Sith Lord. But Grievous was a tool, a henchman… He had to know his place and who was really in charge around there.

"I apologize, Lord Tyranus. But… What do you want me to do?" – asked the General.

Dooku looked at the garbage disposal and then shrugged.

"What's done is done, General. I just want to make sure that this kind of trouble doesn't happen again in the future. Do I make myself clear, Grievous?" – asked the Count.

Grievous nodded.

"Crystal, Lord Tyranus." – answered the General.

Looking at Grievous one would never figured it out that he was in fact a coward. A deadly thuggish coward, but a coward nonetheless. His look could intimidate the bravest of souls.

Qymaen jai Sheelal was a brave warrior. Some say that he knew no fear and that he laughed at the thought of dieing in combat. But Grievous was different. Grievous wasn't Qymaen jai Sheelal.

But there was of course a reason for this.

It had been San Hill's idea. Grievous had been a huge investment that had involved many costs as well as grave discussions within the Confederacy. Grievous was viewed more as a weapon, a tool, than a live being.

When someone buys a starship, he doesn't want his investment to go down the drain. He wants that investment to give results. And he doesn't want it to come to harm. Lots of credits were invested on it.

If Grievous had Qymaen jai Sheelal´s fearless trait, the cyborg would eventually be destroyed. And no one wanted that to happen.

What to do, then? San Hill's suggestion was to give the General a special program. You could even call it "cowardice", if you will. Every time that the General met someone that was tougher than him, every time that the program thought that the cyborg couldn't survive the odds he was up against… The program would then take control of the cyborg´s actions. And the General would suddenly become a coward and run.

So Grievous was a coward. A deadly thuggish coward, but a coward nonetheless.

The Count looked at the collection of works of Art that he owed. It was a marvellous collection. People would kill just to be in the same room than them. They were all priceless. The most attentive observer would have noted that there were four gracious vases in that collection and thought that something was wrong. It was wrong because there was some space between the second vase and the third vase. Meaning that one of the vases was missing.

And Dooku was looking precisely at that space between the second vase and the third vase. His face seemed to become tenser for a moment, but he recovered his grace rather quickly. He was a gentleman, after all.

"So, General… Would you care to make your report?" – asked the Count, while drinking his wine.


	7. “The General’s Past: Loyalty Test”

**Chapter Six; "The General's Past: Loyalty Test"**

"Every thing is going according to plan, my Lord." – said Dooku.

He bowed at the figure that stood before him. It was a hologram of a very dark figure.

"Good… Good… You have done well, my apprentice." – said the shadow.

Dooku couldn't contain a smile of relief. Darth Sidious could be very demanding and he didn't like failures. He often punished those that failed him… And he could be very cruel in his punishments.

Darth Sidious was a Sith Lord. He was probably the most powerful Sith of all time. Few could match his connection with the Dark Side. Those that tried to challenge him didn't live long.

His voice was dark and sinister; you could feel his power just by listening to that voice. It promised you pain and death if you disobeyed it. It promised you rewards and power if you obeyed it.

"Thank you, my Lord." – said Dooku.

The shadow appeared to show a smile, but it was hard to tell. The figure was covered by a dark aura that seemed to erase the light of the Count's training room.

The figure wore a dark robe. It only added a more shadowy look to the already sinister figure. Darth Sidious wasn't just a Sith Lord… He was the Dark Side's avatar.

"Enough of this small talk, Tyranus. I want to see some results." – ordered the shadow.

Dooku looked surprised at his Master.

"Results? The Geonosians made a report, my Lord. According to them the operation was a success. I even had some of my trusted scientists working with them, in order to make sure of those filthy creatures words." – explained the Count.

The shadow seemed to look at his apprentice with disappointment.

"And you trust your trusted scientists?" – mocked the shadow.

Dooku seemed to be out of words. He was of course embarrassed. A Sith Lord should never trust anyone, but himself. Ever!

"I… I am sorry, my Lord." – begged Dooku.

Darth Sidious nodded.

"Don't trust anyone! That is the way of the Sith, my apprentice." – reminded the shadow.

The Count's face began to show some traces of sweat. He was nervous, of course. Had he failed his Master? There were no second chances when you were dealing with a Sith Lord. Especially one such as Darth Sidious.

"Of course, my Master! What are your orders?" – asked Dooku.

Darth Sidious looked at his apprentice and smiled. This time you could see the smile very clearly. It was a devious smile. There was nothing there but hatred and cruel amusement.

"One should know its allies weakness, Tyranus. Everyone has a weakness." – explained the shadow.

Dooku looked intrigued.

"I have a weakness, my Lord?" – asked the Count.

Dooku was a proud nobleman that believed that a gentleman such as himself was born perfect. He was a superior being. He was different from the rest of the rabble. He was a Count and a Sith Lord. The other scum was just there to please him. If not, they were his enemies.

"Of course, Tyranus. Would you like to know it?" – asked the shadow.

Dooku nodded.

"You don't think that a man such as yourself has weaknesses. And that will be your downfall, my apprentice." – answered the shadow.

"You think that you are perfect. That you were born without flaws. A man that can't name his own flaws and weaknesses is incapable of seeing the obvious. He is incapable of figuring out his enemies weaknesses and spotting out the possible treachery that someone planned for him." – continued the shadow.

The Count gave his Master an angry look. Had his Master dared to say that he wasn't perfect? Had that silly old dust worm just insulted him?

"Thank you for that piece of knowledge, my Lord. What about your weakness?" – asked the Count.

"My weakness, Tyranus?" – asked the shadow.

"Everyone has a weakness, my Lord. You said so yourself." – reminded Dooku.

"I… have… no… weakness." – stated the shadow.

Dooku felt somehow threatened. That dark voice seemed to promise pain to the Count.

"I apologize, my Lord. I acted like a fool…" – said the Count.

Dooku tried his best to hide his true thoughts which were:

Anyone that paid close attention to your actions, my Lord, would have figured out your weakness. Indeed. You are a Sith Lord, a Master of the Dark Side… You have so much power and deadly knowledge. But you are nevertheless a Master… And a Master wishes that his knowledge doesn't die with him. You need an apprentice.

Ah! But not just any apprentice. You wish to train the most promising of pupils. You wish to train the one that they call the "Chosen One". You wish to train Anakin Skywalker.

You are probably the most powerful Sith Lord of all time. You think that you deserve the best as your apprentice. You are like a painter that wishes to make a work of art. You wish to pick up a Jedi… Not just any Jedi… You want to pick up the Jedi that gives the Republic and the Jedi Order hope for a brighter future… And turn him into a Sith. A follower of the Dark Side. Your apprentice.

Dooku knew this. He wasn't blind. And he wished to prove to his Master, that the he was in fact that perfect pupil. He would one day face the boy and prove once and for all that he, Darth Tyranus, was the most worthy of that honor.

But for now… He would play his part.

"Indeed. Try to hide that foolish part of you, my apprentice. It bores me."- said the shadow.

Dooku nodded and cleaned the sweat that crosses his face with a handkerchief.

"In order to find the General's weakness… A Loyalty Test should be made." – stated the shadow.

"A Loyalty Test? But aren't those for Sith only?" – asked the Count.

Dooku remembered his Loyalty Test. He hadn't forgotten it, because it had pained him so much. He had to kill a Jedi Master… named Sifo-Dyas. And it had pained the Count, because he and the Jedi Master had been close friends. Sifo-Dyas shared his belief that the Jedi Order was not what it once was and that it shamed itself by serving a corrupt Senate.

But that was the point of the Loyalty Test. You had to prove yourself loyal… You had to murder someone that you loved or liked.

You had to prove that you followed orders.

You had to prove that you were a Sith.

"The General wishes to take part of our brilliant plan? He must take that Test! I will not have a weakling as my ally." – explained the shadow.

"And… What will be his Loyalty Test, my Master?" – asked Dooku.

The shadow seemed to grow darker. His eyes seemed to be two black holes that sucked the light around them. And then he spoke:

"Let him murder his family. With his bare hands."

…

Qymaen jai Sheelal was still alive. And at the same time he was also dead.

He was still there, yet he couldn't control his body. It wasn't in fact his body. It was the General's body.

He could think with the part of the brain that wasn't mechanical. He could see with the creature's eyes.

A tormented soul, within a mechanical prison. And his prison was named Grievous.

The cyborg was currently in the Count's meeting room. Dooku had summoned him, and the Count's wishes were his command. Grievous respected the Count. He had to. It was in his programming.

Qymaen jai Sheelal hated the Count. Dooku represented the pain and grief that he was facing.

"You summoned me, Count?" – asked Grievous.

Qymaen jai Sheelal wanted to kill Dooku. But the mechanical body didn't obey his wishes. It obeyed the General's wishes.

Dooku seemed troubled. He rarely looked so preoccupied. Something was troubling him very deeply. Some sweat was crossing his face.

"Yes, I did. General?" – said Dooku.

"Yes, Count?" – asked the cyborg.

"Call me Tyranus." – said Dooku.

Dooku couldn't continue his task if the damn creature kept reminding him of his noble blood. The Count knew that he wasn't good, he had no false illusions. But neither was he without honor. He was in fact a gentleman. He was a superior being.

Count Dooku would never murder innocent women or children. The thought of dishonor troubled him immensely.

But that was Count Dooku. Darth Tyranus was different. Tyranus was a Sith Lord, capable of murder and horrible acts.

It wouldn't be Count Dooku to give the orders to Grievous. It was going to be Darth Tyranus.

"Yes, Lord Tyranus." – said the cyborg.

"Good… I have a little mission for you…" – said Darth Tyranus.

"I want you to go to Kalee, your homeworld. There you will murder your family. In cold blood… With your bare hands." – continued Darth Tyranus.

Grievous listened to the orders calmly and coolly. Qymaen jai Sheelal screamed with rage and wanted to break the Count's neck.

"Do you understand your orders? This is a very important mission, General. This will be yourLoyalty Test… And if you succeed in this, you will be part of a brilliant scheme. You will be an ally of the Sith." – explained Darth Tyranus. – "So I repeat… Do you understand your orders?"

Qymaen jai Sheelal cried for mercy. He cried for the lives of his family and loved ones.

But Grievous had no family nor loved ones. He only had his orders. He only had his pain and grief.

"Yes. It shall be done." – said Grievous, coldly.

…

Some shuttles landed on a Kaleesh settlement. It was a poor settlement, with some armed Kaleesh.

"What is the meaning of this?" – asked one of the armed Kaleesh.

Some armed Battle Droids got out of the shuttles.

"The Confederacy again? I thought we told you to leave us in peace!" – said another of the armed Kaleesh.

Then… The General got out of one of the shuttles. The mere sight of his mechanical body, intimidated the Kaleesh.

"We are armed…" – said the armed Kaleesh that had spoken first.

Grievous looked at what had once been his kin and shrugged.

"What a coincidence... So are we." – said the cyborg.

The Battle Droids reacted as one and fired at the armed Kaleesh. Then they started to shoot every Kaleesh that were on their way, including females and children.

Grievous couldn't care less for their lives. They were insignificant. They were all weak and useless.

Qymaen jai Sheelal´s pain kept increasing with every death. They had been his kin! He had been their leader! And now he was the one responsible for their deaths! All of them!

The cyborg started walking towards on of the huts. He recognized instinctively that hut. He had walked to it many times… It was his hut. Now it was his family's hut. But not for long…

Qymaen jai Sheelal tried with all his will to stop the mechanical body, but it wouldn´t listen. Grievous was charge of the mechanical body. The General was in charge of his actions.

The cyborg entered the hut. He could feel fear that existed within it. And there they were… His wives and children.

They looked petrified at the cyborg. They feared him… They knew why he was here… They knew that they would all die… He could feel their fear. It made him stronger.

One of the children apparently wasn't that afraid of him. The little Kaleesh looked at the General and seemed to study him for a moment. Then he seemed to smile and ran to hug the cyborg.

"Father!" – said the little Kaleesh.

The cyborg looked confused at the little Kaleesh. He had recognized him. Even after his transformation into a cyborg. Even with a face that looked like a Human skull. He was meant to intimidate others, but it hadn't intimidated this little Kaleesh.

Qymaen jai Sheelal looked at his son and wanted to hug him. He wanted to tell him that he missed them all so much. That he loved them all. Never had such a word held so much power to him. Father… A word that was a sign of respect and love.

But Grievous felt nothing. He was meant to fell nothing, besides hate and rage towards such weak and useless creatures. He was in constant pain, and he wanted to share his pain with others.

The cyborg grabbed the little Kaleesh by the neck. Grievous seemed to enjoy the way that the pathetic creature cried for help and asked his father to spare him. He was crying… He feared him…

Grievous grip tighten and the little Kaleesh´s neck cracked. Everyone in the hut started to scream in grief and fear.

The cyborg liked that… It made things more interesting… It made his mission a lot more enjoyable…

Qymaen jai Sheelal screamed with rage at the sight of the dead little Kaleesh. Of the only Kaleesh that and recognized him and still love him. He asked for Grievous to stop, he demanded that the General ceased his murderous actions. He begged for the life of his family and loved ones.

But Grievous didn't listen. He felt no pity for such weak and useless creatures.

He was Death. He was Pain. He was Hate. He was Cruelty. He was Grief.

He was Grievous.

…

The General got out of the hut. He was covered in blood… Yet he didn't mind it. The deaths of those pathetic creatures had been enjoyable.

He looked at the settlement that had once been his home. Huts were on fire, and corpses were everywhere. The Kaleesh that he had once lead and cared for.

And it didn't trouble him. They had been weak. The weak deserved to die.

"General. The settlement has been conquered. No survivors just like you ordered." – reported a Battle Droid.

All the Battle Droids in the settlement started saying: "Roger! Roger!"

"Good! Contact Count Dooku and give him the news." – ordered the General.

The Battle Droid saluted the General and went away in order to carry on its mission.

"Pathetic creatures…" – said Grievous while looking at the corpses of the Kaleesh.

Qymaen jai Sheelal was still alive. And at the same time he was also dead.

A tormented soul, within a mechanical prison. And his prison was named Grievous.

And there was one thing that a tormented soul could not do… And that is to forget.


	8. “The General’s Mission: Invisible Hand”

**Chapter Seven; "The General's Mission:** **Invisible Hand****"**

"We are being attacked, General." – screamed one of the Neimoidian.

Grievous gave the pathetic creature an evil look.

"Really? I didn't notice!" – said the cyborg in a sarcastic tone.

The damn planet had some tough defences, thought Grievous.

Some of the planet's warships were attacking his entire striking force. But the General was an experienced strategist and he was familiar with battles in the upper atmospheres of planets. He knew that those men were only trying to gain some time, in order for the reinforcements of the Republic to arrive.

His flagship, the Invisible Hand, was currently being attacked. But the General wasn't worried. His vessel's shields could resist the warships attacks. It was just a matter of time, until his enemies were all destroyed.

"Send some Droid starfighters! They want to play rough… We will play rough!" – ordered the General.

"Roger! Roger!" – said one of the Pilot Droids.

"We should leave, General! There are too many of them!" – suggested another Neimoidian.

Grievous hated the Neimoidians. They were all cowards and imbeciles! They only thought about themselves and their worthless hides.

"We are safe, I assure you! So shut up!" – shouted the cyborg.

The two Neimoidians showed a panicked look. They were afraid of him… And they should! Grievous main purpose was to intimidate others.

"But… But…" – said the same Neimoidian.

The General sighed. He was beginning to lose his patience.

"How many Neimoidians we need aboard?" – asked Grievous to a Pilot Droid that was next to him.

The Pilot Droid saluted the General and said: "One, General. We need only to know some passwords and codes."

The cyborg started to laugh. It was a very cruel sort of laughter. The two Neimoidians went pale and started to tremble.

"You can't threaten us! You work for us!" – said the Neimoidian that had spoken first.

Grievous stopped laughing and punched the Neimoidian on the head. The pathetic creature's head exploded with the impact of his powerful fist. The other Neimoidian started to scream of fear.

"You killed him! You killed him!" – shouted the Neimoidian.

The cyborg looked at the Neimoidian in the eyes. Nothing was said, but the Neimoidian seemed to be reading the General's thoughts.

They were: You scream again, you worthless slug and I will harm you. I need you alive! But I don't need you in a good shape. Think about that, before screaming again!

"Now that we have solved this problem… You! Clean up this mess! This is my bridge! I don't want it full of this creature's stinky blood!" – ordered the cyborg.

"Roger! Roger!" – said one of the Pilot Droids.

"Fire the laser cannons! We have a battle to win" – shouted Grievous.

The Pilot Droids that were near the consoles pressed some buttons and the laser cannons started to fire at the enemy warships.

"One of them has a powerful shield, General." – said one of the Pilot Droids.

Grievous looked at it and shouted an order to fire the ion cannons, in order to destroy the enemy warship's shields. The Pilot Droid saluted and followed the order.

"I want to hear a report! Now!" – said the cyborg.

One of the Pilot Droids looked at a console near Grievous and pressed a few buttons.

"We have destroyed five of them, General. But there are still six active enemy warships." – reported the Pilot Droid.

Grievous nodded. It was all going according to his plan.

"Good…" – said the cyborg to the Pilot Droid. – "Contact Count Dooku and tell him that we are almost ready to enter the planet's atmosphere."

The Pilot Droid saluted and exited the bridge.

"You two! Prepare the Multi-Troop Transports. We are taking over the planet! Send Battle Droids, Super Battle Droids and Droidekas. I want the first wave of my strike team to be as deadly as a Neimoidian´s breath!" – said the General.

The surviving Neimoidian looked offended with the comment, but he didn't talk back at the deadly cyborg.

The two Pilot Droids saluted and started to press more buttons on their respective consoles.

"The first wave is ready for action, General." – stated one of the two Pilot Droids.

"Roger! Roger!" – said the other Pilot Droid.

"General?"

Grievous looked behind and saw two of his Droid bodyguards, a set of IG-100 series MagnaGuards. They were the most deadly of Droids in terms of melee. They could even face a Jedi, thanks to their electrostaffs made of phrik alloy, which could defend against most weapons, including lightsabers.

They were agile, emotionless and extremely deadly. Grievous had made sure of that.

"What is it?" – asked the cyborg.

"We are sorry to interrupt your battle coordination. The Viceroy wants to talk with you." – said one of the MagnaGuards.

The General looked surprised for a moment and then his yellow reptilian eyes reflected hate.

"That slug? What does he want?" – asked the cyborg.

The MagnaGuard shrugged and said: "We told him that you were occupied. He yelled that he would speak with the Count if you didn't receive him."

Grievous didn't like to be threatened, especially by a pathetic and coward creature such as Nute Gunray. He turned the hologram console one. The image of the Viceroy appeared.

"It is about time, General!" – growled the Viceroy.

Grievous gave him a look of disdain.

"Sorry, Viceroy! I mean… I am only in the middle of a battle. I should have come sooner!" – mocked the cyborg.

The Viceroy pointed a finger at the General.

"I told you to report to me, before reporting to the Count! I am the one in charge here! I ordered you to conquer this planet, you damn mechanical idiot!" – said the Viceroy.

"Bold words, Viceroy… Bold words… Does the fact that we are talking via hologram make you feel so powerful?" – asked the General.

"What?" – asked the Viceroy.

"I wonder why you never insult me, when we are together… Face to face… Not via hologram. Or should I ask a Droid to make a picture?" – explained the cyborg.

"Bah! I can't stand your presence any longer, General! So I am going t make this quick… Where are my men?" – asked the Viceroy.

Grievous looked at the surviving Neimoidian and told him to speak with the Viceroy. The Neimoidian gave the General a panicked look.

Fear is a wonderful tool, thought Grievous.

"Yes, Viceroy?" – asked the Neimoidian.

The Viceroy looked at the Neimoidian and then looked at Grievous.

"Where is the other one? I sent two of my men!" – asked the Viceroy.

The Neimoidian went pale for a second and then looked at Grievous. The General was enjoying tormenting the pathetic creature. And the Neimoidian knew this…

"Unfortunately, his associate is not feeling alright. He seems to have lost his head… If you know what I mean, Viceroy?" – explained the General.

The Viceroy looked confused for a moment.

"He what?" – shouted the Viceroy.

"Lost his head, Viceroy." – confirmed the Neimoidian very calmly.

Grievous started to laugh out loud. He always enjoyed mocking the Viceroy. Nute Gunray knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. The Viceroy only knew that he hated to see the General so happy.

"Very well! I guess that it can happen to anyone that has to suffer you company, General." – said the Viceroy.

The General stopped laughing. How he hated that slug.

"When will the attack be over, General? When will this stinky planet be conquered?" – asked the Viceroy.

Grievous seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Then he answered: "It usually takes a day to fully conquer a planet such as this one, if I really commit myself to it…"

"Good!" – said the Viceroy.

"But since it is for you, Viceroy**… **It will take two days." – said the General.

The Viceroy screamed with rage and turned the hologram off. It would seem that Grievous had won this particular battle.

But he still had another battle to win!

The General looked at the Neimoidian that was standing beside him. The filthy creature was trembling with fear.

"He seemed angry…" – said Grievous innocently. – "Was it something I said?"


	9. “The General’s Past: Lightsaber”

**Chapter Eight; "The General's Past: Lightsaber"**

"We are having a guest today, General." – said the Count.

Grievous looked at Dooku and shrugged.

"Must I be present? Small talk bores me, Lord Tyranus." – explained the General.

They were both in the Count's meeting room. Dooku had insisted that Grievous be present on that meeting, although he didn't explain why.

"Yes you do, General. I already told you this!" – reminded Dooku.

Grievous showed an angry look.

"Why?" – demanded the General.

"Patience, General… Patience… I assure you that it will be brief!" – said the Count.

"Bah!" – growled Grievous.

Dooku was amused. It would seem that he and Grievous had one thing in common: impatience. They both hated waiting.

There was a knock on the door and a Battle Droid entered the room.

"The Viceroy has arrived with his gift, Count." – said the Battle Droid.

Dooku told the Battle Droid to leave and started preparing some drinks. He wouldn't waste his best wines with the Viceroy. That would be a blasphemy. The Count could be gracious and well mannered, but the truth is that he was also very racist. He hated aliens. He considered Humans the right kind of Race, while the others were mere imperfections that deserved to be destroyed. Even when he was a Jedi he had those feelings, but he tried to hide them. A Jedi couldn't show any signs of prejudice.

Darth Sidious had insisted that Dooku should play the roll of the Diplomat; therefore he had to hide his true feelings towards his alien allies as he had done when he was a Jedi. But his Master hadn't said anything about the wines.

"Gift?" – asked Grievous.

Dooku smiled at the cyborg. He also hated Grievous. The General had once been an alien, too. But now he was far more hideous than that. He was a cyborg, a mixture of flesh and metal. Mechanical abomination! Yet, he had his uses. And Dooku had to be a Diplomat. That was his roll in this entire charade.

"Indeed. You will be positively surprised, General." – said the Count.

The door opened and the Viceroy entered the meeting room. Nute Gunray looked at the Count and bowed slightly.

"Hello, Count." – said the Viceroy.

The Neimoidian looked at the cyborg that was standing besides Dooku.

"Is this the damn Droid that cost us a fortune?" – asked the Viceroy.

Grievous yellow reptilian eyes reflected hate and death. He hated to be mistaken with a Droid. Those mechanical creatures were nothing compared with his superior strength and intellect. He was different. Only a fool couldn't tell the difference between a God and a worm.

"Droid?" – growled Grievous.

The Viceroy gave a step back.

"Calm down, Grievous!" – ordered Dooku.

The Viceroy pointed a finger at the cyborg.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, you piece of junk! I financed you! I invested in you! You exist because of my credits! Show me some respect!" – shouted the Viceroy.

"What did you say, slug?" – asked the cyborg.

At that moment, two Neimoidian entered the room and pointed their blasters at the General.

The Viceroy showed a smile of victory.

"I said that you were a piece of junk. Understood, Droid?" – said the Viceroy in defiance. – "And spare me the tough routine. We all know that you can't harm us. We are your Masters!"

Grievous looked at the Viceroy and then he looked at the two Neimoidian guards. He started laughing. It was a cruel sort of laughter…

"What is happening?" – asked the Viceroy.

The two Neimoidian guards looked confused. Only the Count seemed to understand the reason for the General's laughter.

"May I ask you a hypothetical question, Viceroy?" – asked Grievous.

The Viceroy didn't like the cyborg´s tone. Something was wrong… He could feel it.

"Let's just suppose for a moment that I am not a Droid. That I have a mind of my own. And that some slug decides to insult me and mock me. That would test one's patience, right?" – said the General.

The cyborg started walking towards the Neimoidian guards and the Viceroy. The three Neimoidians went pale.

"Well… The only defense that those slugs have against me are blasters. Powerful weapons, no doubt about that. But what if… And please try to follow my reasoning, Viceroy! What if my armor was so damn powerful that it should resist those blasters shots?" – continued the Viceroy.

The Viceroy looked at the Count in search of help, but found none. Dooku was amused; you could see it in his eyes.

"You have to obey my orders! I am one of the leaders of the Confederacy!" – shouted the Viceroy.

Grievous looked at the Viceroy and then shrugged.

"You weren't listening, were you? Let me demonstrate my point!" – said the General.

In a matter of seconds, the cyborg attacked the two Neimoidian guards and killed them. The Neimoidian guards had shot the General, but it would seem that the cyborg´s armor was too powerful and that the blasters shots didn't hurt him.

The Viceroy screamed for help and four Battle Droids entered the room. But when Grievous looked at them, the Battle Droids simply saluted and said: "Yes, General?"

"Kill this damn beast!" – ordered the Viceroy.

The Battle Droids didn't even move. They were waiting for the General's commands.

"Clean the Count's meeting room. And burn these filthy corpses. Now!" – ordered the cyborg.

"Roger! Roger!" – said the Battle Droids.

Dooku couldn't hide his smile. Sure, he hated the cyborg more than ever. That damn aberration had dared to fight in his precious meeting room. It was now full of blood… How barbaric! But still… It had been for a good cause. The look on the two Neimoidian guards before their deaths had been very enjoyable. And the Viceroy was looking more like a coward than never.

"How… How… Could you? You work for us!" – said the Viceroy.

"Actually… He works for me, Viceroy." – explained the Count.

The Viceroy looked surprised at Dooku.

"He what? But it was my credits that you used to build him!" – said the trembling Neimoidian.

Count Dooku simply drank his wine and looked at the window. The view was simple marvelous. The nature on this planet was incredible exotic and rich in various types of green.

"Life isn't fair, Viceroy. But don't worry! Grievous will work for the Confederacy. But he will respond only to me. Do I make myself clear?" – asked the Count.

The Viceroy looked at the two corpses that had once been his bodyguards. Their death hadn't been painless.

"Yes." – squeaked Nute Gunray.

"Now…" – said Dooku. – "Where is my gift?"

The Viceroy hurried towards the Count and gave him a box that one of his bodyguards had been carrying.

"The gift is already inside a cell, Count. This is just a bonus." – said the Viceroy.

Dooku nodded and asked for the Viceroy to leave. Nute Gunray started to run towards the exit and tripped over one of the corpses that hadn't been taken by the Battle Droids yet. Before he fell on the floor, something grabbed him. It had been Grievous.

"Don't worry, Viceroy. I don't bite…" – said the General. – "But I can break every bone in you body, if you like."

The Viceroy went pale and said: "No… I… have to go… I have a meeting…"

"Too bad! Maybe next time?" – suggested the cyborg.

…

"Aren't you going to open the box, Lord Tyranus?" – asked the General.

The Count looked at the box that he was holding. Although he already knew what was inside the box, he was also very eager to see its content. He opened the box… Inside it was some kind of object that Grievous didn't recognize.

"This is a lightsaber, General." – explained the Count. – "A Jedi's chosen weapon. A weapon full of grace and finesse."

So that was it? Grievous had heard stories about lightsabers. Powerful weapons! Every warrior should fear and respect them. Jedi could use lightsabers as if they were part of them.

"It is a very rare and powerful weapon, Lord Tyranus." – said the General.

Dooku looked at the lightsaber and examined it. The lightsaber was indeed a rare and powerful weapon. Rare because only Jedi and the Sith knew how to make them. Powerful because when mastered it you were nearly invincible. Only those with some connection with the Force could use the lightsabers without fear of losing an arm or another part of their body. It required a great deal of concentration and focus, only possible with the help of the Force.

"Yes… But quite frankly it is a bit flawed. It must belong to a Jedi Knight that was until very recently a Padawan." – said the Count after examining the lightsaber.

"Oh?" – said Grievous.

The General was marveled at the lightsaber. He had never seen anything like it. If the legends and rumors were correct, he was in the presence of the most deadly melee weapon in the Universe. This one could have flaws like the Count suggested, but it was still a work of art.

"How do you know so much about lightsabers, Lord Tyranus?" – asked Grievous.

Dooku looked at the General and seemed to be thinking about something. He must have reached some sort of conclusion, because he then smiled at the cyborg.

"I also have one, General. I was once a Jedi, remember?" – said the Count.

"Oh? Didn't the Jedi ask for your lightsaber after you left?" – asked the General.

Dooku nodded and said: "Sure they did. And I did give them my lightsaber. But I still had the knowledge to build one, General. I built this one afterwards…"

The Count picked up the lightsaber that he had hidden under his cloak. Grievous was impressed. Dooku had such a marvelous weapon hidden all this time? It would seem that the Count knew the importance of creating a dramatic moment before a fight. The element of surprise was very important in a battle; it could be the difference between life and death.

"This is my lightsaber, General. This is lightsaber is part of me, of my personality and identity. I built it after leaving the weak and simple minded Jedi Order. I built it in order to become a Sith." – continued the Count.

Grievous already knew that the Count was a Sith. After his Loyalty Test, Dooku had introduced him to his Master, Lord Sidious, and both of them had explained their plan to the General. Grievous was sure that they didn't tell him all the details of the plan, but that didn't matter to him. If it meant killing Jedi and destroying the Republic he would obey their orders. He would be the General of their Droid Army.

"Oh? Then you don't need the lightsaber that the Viceroy gave to you?" –asked the General.

Dooku seemed to be paralyzed for a moment or two. Had that creature dared to suggest that he could give the lightsaber to him? How revolting!

"I am sorry, Grievous. But no! This isn't a mere weapon. It is "the" weapon. The most elegant weapon in the whole Universe. You have to earn the right to wield it." – said the Count.

"Earn the right to wield it?" – asked the General.

Dooku sighed. He couldn't tell the creature that the mere fact that he had spoken the word "lightsaber" was revolting enough. He needed Grievous.

"Yes. You see there is some sort of code of honor. Only Jedi and Sith can wield such a powerful and elegant weapon. Nothing personal, General." – said the Count.

Nothing personal? This was personal! But Dooku knew that he had to be diplomatic.

Grievous looked at the lightsaber that the Count was holding. He wanted the lightsaber; you could see it in his greedy look.

"How do I earn that right, Lord Tyranus?" – asked the General.

Dooku was beginning to feel annoyed. The damn cyborg was asking him too many questions, and by the looks of it he wouldn't give up. He really wanted the lightsaber.

"Only Jedi and Sith can wield a lightsaber." – stated Dooku.

"There was a sort of code of honor amongst my kin. Do you want to hear about it?" – asked Grievous.

I doubt that I have a choice, thought Dooku. The Count nodded.

"If one of my kin challenged another, the winner would become the owner of the loser's possessions." – explained the General.

"What? Let me get this straight. Killing a Jedi would therefore give you the right to own his lightsaber?" – asked Dooku.

Grievous nodded.

"Well… I see the logic in your argument. I really do! But to kill a Jedi? That would be an enormous feat, General. I doubt that even you could stand a chance against a Jedi." – said the Count.

Dooku could really see the logic behind the cyborg´s argument. But he didn't like the way this conversation was going. He didn't want to be persuaded by this filthy creature. He didn't want to give him the lightsaber. Logic or not, that wasn't the point. He wouldn't give the abomination a lightsaber.

"But if I did? Could the lightsaber be mine?" – asked Grievous.

The Count was sure that the General would never be able to defeat a Jedi. That would be impossible! Jedi are weak compared to the Sith, but divine compared to the rest of the Universe. And the cyborg was part of the rabble. He wasn't a Force Sensitive.

"By your logic… Yes." – agreed the Count.

Dooku guarded his lightsaber in his belt. He gave the other lightsaber to Grievous.

"Touch it." – ordered Dooku.

Count Dooku wasn't a cruel man. But Darth Tyranus was. The General wanted the lightsaber. Let him hold his precious weapon for a moment. He will miss it more that way. It will pain him more, knowing that he once held in his hands the most elegant weapon in the Universe… And then he had to return it.

Grievous looked scared for a moment, as if the lightsaber would explode if he touched it. Then, the General touched it. And his yellow reptilian eyes didn't reflect pain and death anymore. He seemed to be at peace.

It was of course a false peace. He was still in pain, and he still wanted to murder all the Jedi. But this was the closest thing to happiness that Grievous had ever experienced. The cyborg grabbed the lightsaber and turned it on.

A green blade made of light appeared, when the General pressed the button. It was simply marvelous. So much power in a weapon.

After seeing its power, Grievous wanted it more than ever. He wanted the lightsaber. It should be his. He is a powerful warrior, one of the best; therefore he should have the most elegant weapon on the Universe.

Dooku seemed to be reading his thoughts. The way the Count looked at the cyborg, clearly showed that Dooku knew of the General's desires.

"Put it in the box. Now!" – ordered Dooku.

The cyborg showed him a pained look.

"Please, Lord Tyranus… Let me have the lightsaber… You don't need it!" – begged Grievous.

"Now!" – ordered Dooku, again.

Dooku´s voice seemed darker, somehow. The General nodded and did what the Count had asked him. It pained him to give up voluntary the possession of the lightsaber. But that voice… It was so hard not to obey it.

"Good! Now leave me! I have to talk with the Master. I wish to know what to do with the prisoner." – said the Count.

Grievous was still looking at the box, which container the lightsaber. He wanted that lightsaber. It had to be his.

"General?" – said Dooku.

The cyborg bowed.

"I am sorry, Lord Tyranus… I will leave at once. What prisoner by the way?" – asked Grievous.

Dooku looked disappointed.

"You still haven't figured it out? It is the owner of the lightsaber, General." – said the Count.

…

Grievous was a bit nervous. He had to be. He was disobeying a direct order from his superior. But what could he do?

He wanted that lightsaber more than anything. It had to be his.

And the Count had agreed with his kin's code of honor. He had said so himself. And the owner of the lightsaber was there. He had to take that chance!

Even if he failed, he would die. He wouldn't have to worry about the Count's punishment. But if he won… Ah! He would own the lightsaber! It would be his lightsaber!

He had entered the meeting room again, a short time after leaving it. He knew that the Count was busy talking with his Master via hologram in his training room. And the box was still on the table, where Grievous had left it. It had all gone well!

He was now in front of the cell door that contained the owner of the lightsaber. Grievous had never fought a Jedi before. He had heard that the Jedi controlled powerful magical energies. They had some kind of connection with a mystical energy called the Force. The General didn't know exactly what the Force was, but he respected it. He respected it because one should respect all of his enemies. And the Force was his enemy, since it gave power to the Jedi.

He opened the cell door. Inside the cell there was a young man. He was a Human. He shouldn't have more than twenty years. He had a black beard, and some scars across his face. Grievous looked at him and then at the box that contained the lightsaber.

"Are you the Jedi?" – asked Grievous.

The prisoner didn't answer. He just stood there ignoring the cyborg.

"Answer me!" – ordered Grievous.

The young man nodded.

"Yes. I am a Jedi. And that's all I am telling you." – said the Jedi.

Grievous looked at the box that he was carrying. He opened it and showed the Jedi its content.

"Is this your lightsaber?" – asked the General.

The Jedi was looking at the lightsaber with a confused expression.

"Yes! It is mine!" – said the Jedi.

Grievous called the Battle Droids that were guarding the cell. The Jedi was still looking at his lightsaber, and ignored the Battle Droids.

"I have a proposition for you, Jedi!" – said the General.

"I won't betray my fellow Jedi! Nor the Republic" – said the Jedi, still watching his lightsaber.

The General closed the box and the Jedi looked at him directly in the eyes.

"I don't care about any of that! I wish to make you a proposition of another nature. In exchange you may gain your freedom and lightsaber." – said the cyborg.

"This is a trick!" – shouted the Jedi.

Grievous laughed.

"No trick! I just wish to give you a chance. That's all!" – said the General.

"What do you mean?" – asked the Jedi.

Grievous gave him the box, which contained the lightsaber.

"You only have to defeat me, Jedi! I can see that you are neither injured nor sick. You are therefore a worthy adversary. If you win, you may walk free." – explained the General.

The Jedi opened the box and grabbed the lightsaber. Grievous showed a pained look when the Jedi touched the lightsaber.

"What about the Droids?" – asked the Jedi.

Grievous nodded.

"I gave them specific orders not to harm you. There is a shuttle ready for you. The Droids will escort you to it." – said the General.

He Jedi gave him an incredulous look.

"You expect me to believe that?" – asked the Jedi.

"Do you have any other choice?" – asked the General. – "Do you prefer to be tortured by Count Dooku? And you will eventually die! And perhaps after all that torture you will talk! You will betray your Jedi Order! You will betray those that trust you!"

The Jedi showed the cyborg a look full of hate and said: "Never!"

Grievous laughed again.

"That's what they all say…" – mocked Grievous. – "But how long will your strength last? A day? A week? A month? You will eventually talk, Jedi! It is just a matter of time!"

The Jedi turned his lightsaber on and attacked the General.

"Never!" – shouted the Jedi.

Grievous grabbed the Jedi's arm and broke it. The young man's scream was full of pain and agony. The lightsaber fell on the ground.

"Ahhhhh! You are a fiend!" – shouted the Jedi, looking at his broken arm.

"No… I am much more than that!" – said the General. – "I am Grievous!"

The Jedi tried to escape the powerful grip, but the General was too strong.

"May the Force be with you, Jedi!" – mocked the General.

The General's other arm grabbed the Jedi by his neck.

"No please! Don't…" – begged the Jedi.

But Grievous didn't listen. He didn't care. He wanted the lightsaber and the Jedi was in his way.

He broke the Jedi's neck. The Jedi stopped moving and screaming. There was only a deadly silence that echoed in the cell. There was only death. There was only Grievous.

The General picked up the lightsaber from the floor and threw the corpse against the wall. In that precise moment, Dooku entered the cell.

"What the…" – said Dooku.

He couldn't believe in his eyes. In front of him was Grievous and… A corpse? No one could be alive after a treatment like that. The Jedi had suffered a terrible death.

"What is the meaning of this, General?" – demanded the Count.

Grievous showed him the lightsaber.

"The lightsaber is now mine. I killed its owner in a fair fight. It is now mine by right. I have the right to use it!" – stated the General.

Dooku wanted to destroy the wretched creature for daring to defy him. He wanted to put an end to the abomination's miserable life. But he couldn't… He was needed. The plan required him. His Master had said so.

"Yes. It is yours." – said Dooku.

What else could he have done? Grievous was needed. He was going to have an important part in his Master's amazing plot to destroy the Jedi and the Republic.

"Thank you, Lord Tyranus." – said Grievous, while his greedy look was directed to the lightsaber.

Dooku shrugged. The Jedi was going to die, anyway.

"If you insist on using a lightsaber, I better teach how to use it. I don't want you to cut yourself while fighting a Jedi. You have cost the Confederacy too much." – said the Count.

Grievous bowed and said: "Thank you, Lord Tyranus."

"Well… Do you want to start your training now? I could use a bit of exercise, General." – said Dooku.

"Yes… But there is something that I wish to obtain first, Lord Tyranus." – said Grievous.

Dooku showed a surprised look.

"Oh? What is that?" – asked the Count.

"A cloak, Lord Tyranus. I want a cloak."

The element of surprise was very important in a battle; it could be the difference between life and death.


	10. “The General’s Mission: Codes”

**Chapter Nine; "The General's Mission: Codes"**

Grievous was worried. His plan had failed, because the Republic reinforcements had arrived earlier than he expected.

His flagship, the Invisible Hand, was not in danger according to the Pilot Droids. The shields were too strong even for the Republic's warships.

"I want a report!" – said the General.

A Pilot Droid pressed a few buttons, and his console started showing a hologram of a Battle Droid.

"General." – said the Battle Droid.

"What is happening?" – demanded the General.

"Our first wave was completely destroyed. The planet seems to have great defenses. There were Jedi spotted in the battlefield, General." – reported the Battle Droid.

"Jedi? What are they doing in such a pathetic planet?" - asked the cyborg.

The surviving Neimoidian looked worried. He was worried for his life… The General was cruel and ruthless. But he was also worried about the possible failure of the mission. The Neimoidians needed to conquer this planet, because it was very rich in high quality resources as well as a deadly poison that existed in the underground. A poison that could kill in mere seconds. The inhabitants of the planet had to wear protective equipment, when they explored the mines of the planet.

"They must know of its importance to our cause, General." – said the Neimoidian.

Grievous stopped talking with the Battle Droid via hologram and gave the trembling creature an angry look.

"Important? This wretched planet is important? Why is this damn planet so important compared with other planets in the Outer Rim?" – asked the General.

The Neimoidian started to back away. He didn't like the General's tone… It had murder in it.

"Speak, slug!" – demanded Grievous.

"I have a name you know?" – said the Neimoidian.

The cyborg shrugged.

"And I bet that it is a nice name. But quite frankly, I don't care!" – said the General.

The Neimoidian was now mad with rage.

"Well, you should care! You can't win this battle without my support!" – shouted the Neimoidian.

Grievous couldn't hide his surprised expression.

"What?" – asked the cyborg.

The Neimoidian showed the General a snobbish smile.

"The codes remember? The codes to deactivate the security of the mines and fortifications? They were given only to me and my colleague. And since he is dead… You need me" – said the Neimoidian.

"Need you? Why is that, pray tell?" – said the General.

A Pilot Droid whispered something to the cyborg. The Neimoidian wasn't afraid anymore, because he knew that Grievous needed him. He needed his information on how to shut the defenses of the mines and fortifications. The Viceroy had been quite clever not to give those codes to the General.

There was only one problem. Grievous had to conquer one of the fortifications in order to use the codes. That was the only problem in this brilliant plan that the Viceroy had come up with. The computer system of the fortifications and mines were all linked and had incredible protections against hackers, even the talented hackers of the Confederacy. But if you got in the system, you could shut all the defenses. The planet would be easily conquered.

But the Republic reinforcements weren't part of the plan… They were delaying everything. According to the General, the reinforcements wouldn't have been able to reach in time… But he had been wrong! The Republic knew of the attack. The fact that the Jedi had been spotted on the battlefield was the ultimate proof.

But the Neimoidians needed the planet's resources, especially the deadly poison. With it, many planets would fall… including Coruscant, the main government of the Galactic Republic .

Grievous dismissed the Pilot Droid. The General now knew of his importance.

Good, thought the Neimoidian.

"It would seem that I was a bit… harsh in my judgment. Your name, please?" – asked the cyborg.

The Neimoidian continued to show his snobbish smile. He had won; the General would now be a lot more sympathetic towards him.

"Targo Glassnuk." – answered the Neimoidian.

"It would seem that in order to succeed, I will need your help. We have to cooperate. I don't know why the Viceroy didn't give me the codes, but I guess that one shouldn't worry how a brainless fool thinks. In fact, it pains me to know that the Viceroy doesn't trust me." – said the General.

"May I speak off the record, General?" – asked Targo Glassnuk.

The General nodded.

"The Viceroy hates you. It's that simple" – said the Neimoidian bluntly.

Grievous looked at the Neimoidian and tightened his fist. His eyes… His yellow reptilian eyes reflected only hate.

"So… Instead of cooperating with me, he prefers to play these childish games?" – asked the General.

"You would have killed me, General, if I wasn't so important to your cause. Just like you did to my colleague. And the Viceroy wanted to make sure that you were being watched by Neimoidians during the mission." – explained Targo Glassnuk.

"Anyway you were warned by your Droid of my importance. I am the only one to know the codes." – concluded the Neimoidian.

"The Droid said that you knew some passwords and codes. I would have never imagined that you are the only one that knows the codes that are vital to the success of my mission." – said the cyborg.

The Neimoidian shrugged and said: "Life isn't fair, General."

"Yes. And do you know why life isn't fair, Targo Glassnuk?" – asked the General.

"Why is that General?" – asked the Neimoidian.

Grievous tone could have melted ice and burned entire cities.

"Because of people like me…" – said the General.


	11. “The General’s Past: The Training”

**Chapter Ten; "The General's Past: The Training"**

Dooku was very impressed with the General's progress. He was quite a deadly adversary. He seemed to like improvising during the fight, which made it quite exciting.

The Count still thought that Grievous was an abomination, but he was no doubt impressed with the cyborg´s talent with the lightsabers.

Ah, yes! Grievous had a quite fine collection of lightsabers. He had killed many Jedi since the day he took his Loyalty Test and he had kept the Jedi's lightsabers. He was following his kin's ideals. To the winner goes the prize.

Grievous was turning out to be the perfect Jedi Killer. He had already killed more Jedi than Dooku. Did it annoy the Count? Of course not, he was not a bloodthirsty maniac. He was a nobleman, a gentleman; he only killed if he had no other choice.

The Count could have killed Obi-Wan and Anakin back at Geonosis, when he had defeated the two Jedi Heroes. But killing two unarmed foes? That was beneath him. Darth Tyranus would have little troubles doing such a dark deed, but he had orders from his Master not to do so.

But not even Darth Tyranus could claim to match Grievous bloody murders. The cyborg was pure hate, thinking only of revenge towards the Republic and the Jedi Order.

Dooku had decided to train the General in the difficult art that is mastering a lightsaber. Yes, it is a form of art. We are talking about the most elegant weapon of the Universe, excellent at attacking foes and protecting its wielder.

Grievous lacked finesse that much was obvious. Oh, he was quick and agile. But he had the same finesse that a raging rancor, meaning that he had none.

Dooku had mastered the lightsaber. He was one of the best lightsaber duelists. He could use the lightsaber with great elegance, class and finesse. It was almost like poetry. He had proven to be a deadly opponent against the two Jedi Heroes at Geonosis, yet he still wasn't invincible. He had lost a fight with his former Jedi Master, Yoda.

Yoda… How he hated that green midget! The most powerful Jedi of the Order, capable of incredible deeds and feats. Even with the power of the Dark Side, Dooku had failed to beat him. He hadn't been able to defeat Yoda.

But enough about that! The Jedi would be taken care off with time. Darth Sidious would make sure of that.

The Count was now in his training room with the General. It was time for another training lesson.

"Ready yourself, General!" – said the Count.

The cyborg toke off his cloak. His armor shined with the sunlight, giving the General a more menacing look. Not that Grievous needed any support in that department… He was pure intimidation.

"I am always ready, Lord Tyranus." – said Grievous.

The General picked up two lightsabers from his cloak and turned them on. They both had a blue blade that shined like two suns. The cloak fell slowly on the floor.

"The question is… Are you ready, Lord Tyranus?" – asked the General.

Dooku showed the cyborg a gentle smile, which was in fact a farce. Inside the Count, hate and anger were boiling. He hated being mocked by that aberration.

"Let's find that out, shall we?" said Dooku.

The Count turned his lightsaber on, and a red blade appeared. The red was the color of hatred and rage. It was the color of the blood of the innocent. It was the color of the Sith.

Dooku attacked first, with a quick stab at the General's lightsabers, but Grievous deflected the attack easily. Before the Count could step back, the cyborg attacked with a powerful strike. Only with the use of the Force, was the Count capable of dodging such a terrible attack.

Dooku used his momentum to attack the cyborg with various stabs that were all deflected by the General. Grievous then kicked the Count on the belly and Dooku flew against the wall.

"Damn!" – shouted the Count.

Grievous didn't stop his attack, and tried to cut the Count's head. Dooku ducked and was able to escape the deadly blow. Before the General could attack again, Dooku jumped and kicked the cyborg on the head. It hadn't hurt Grievous much, but it had stopped his attack.

Dooku used the Force to push Grievous against the wall. The cyborg tried to resist the formidable blow but his efforts were in vain…

The Count was now attacking with everything he had, through various quick attacks that meant to slash the cyborg´s arms and legs. Grievous started to spin his arms, creating a sort of a whirling of light. This was the General's most powerful offensive style, since it involved attacks few could deflect or dodge.

Dooku was able to dodge the first blows, but had to give up his attack in order to escape the following lightsaber stabs.

The Count was beginning to lose his patience. Grievous was a formidable opponent, very talented at using the lightsabers to attack. But he still had some problems in using the lightsabers to defend. Dooku knew that this was the cyborg´s only weakness… He had to explore it.

Grievous used more than one lightsaber, meaning that he preferred to focus on attacking his adversary. It was commonly said that a dead enemy couldn't harm you. But if you died before killing your enemy, it would all be in vain. Dooku preferred to reach a balance between the offensive and the defensive style. That's why he used only one lightsaber… He wanted to reach the perfect equilibrium in his lightsaber mastery.

That's why he was so feared and respected as a lightsaber duellist. He wanted to reach perfection.

The General preferred to use the lightsabers to destroy and kill. Sure he could deflect a few attacks and stabs, but he wouldn't survive against a lightsaber duellist such as Dooku. He was too impatient; he preferred to rely on his strength instead of his wits. His attacks could be powerful, but they could also be a weakness. It was all a question of finesse, something that the cyborg lacked.

Dooku was able to dodge the General's terrible whirlwind attacks and jumped before the cyborg´s leg almost kicked him on the head.

It was time, Dooku thought.

The Count was able to cut one of the lightsabers and pointed his lightsaber towards the cyborg´s neck. The broken lightsaber fell on the ground.

Grievous looked at the broken lightsaber and then at the red blade that was pointed towards him. He had failed again.

Dooku enjoyed this part of the training. He liked to remind the General who was the best duellist between the two.

"Good show, General!" – said the Count as he turned off his lightsaber.

Grievous nodded and turned off his lightsaber, too.

"Did you really have to destroy my lightsaber, Lord Tyranus?" – asked the General.

Dooku looked at the broken lightsaber and kicked it.

"It was an unfortunate accident, General." – said the Count.

Dooku couldn't contain the mocking smile.

"You have a fine collection already, General. One less piece won't destroy it." – stated Dooku.

Grievous picked up the broken lightsaber and stared at it. Dooku shrugged and left the training room. How he hated the cyborg.

The General threw the broken lightsaber at the wall and picked up his cloak.

He left the training room and found a Human waiting in the Count's meeting room.

"Who are you?" – asked the General.

The Human looked at the General and stepped back against the wall. He looked both surprised and afraid by the sight of the cyborg.

"Hello, General! We haven't met before, huh? My name is Forgan Grimwalk." – said the Human.

Grievous examined the Human and then started to walk towards him.

"Forgan Grimwalk? The one that betrayed the Republic and joined our cause?" – asked the cyborg.

The Human seemed to calm down and regain his composition.

"Why yes… I was responsible for the bomb in one of the shuttles that contained various Republic Diplomats. Surely you must have heard of my deeds?" – said Forgan Grimwalk.

Grievous nodded.

"The Count asked me to come here. He was already here, but had to leave. He said that he would be back in a minute or two." – explained Forgan Grimwalk.

The cyborg was apparently lost in his thoughts.

"Yes. The Count said that he was going to reward me for my brave efforts. Between you and me… I hope that he gives me credits." – continued Forgan Grimwalk.

The General blinked. He then looked at the Human directly in the eyes.

"Count Dooku wishes to speak with you?" – asked the cyborg.

Forgan Grimwalk nodded.

"Yes. Didn't you hear me?" – asked Forgan Grimwalk.

Grievous grabbed him by the neck.

"I try not to pay attention to weak cowards." – said Grievous.

The Human tried to fight the General's grip, but failed.

"What are you doing? I am on your side!" – squeaked Forgan Grimwalk.

Grievous threw the Human against the window. The glass shattered on the floor and you could hear a scream of panic. And then the frightening silence of death.

Two Battle Droids entered the meeting room and pointed their blasters on Grievous. The General ordered them to go away, and they followed the orders.

Dooku entered the room a sort time after.

"What happened? Where is Forgan Grimwalk?" – asked the Count.

Dooku looked at the window and then at the General.

"What happened, General?" – demanded Dooku.

The General looked at the Count and shrugged.

"It was an unfortunate accident, Lord Tyranus." – said Grievous using a sarcastic tone. – "A very unfortunate accident."


	12. “The General’s Mission: Destruction”

**Chapter Nine; "The General's Mission: Destruction"**

"General. We have sent more Droid starfighters, but we are beginning to be outnumbered." – reported one of the Pilot Droids.

Grievous hated losing a battle, especially against the Republic.

"This is hopeless. The strike teams still haven't´ been able to conquer one of the fortifications?" – asked the General.

The Pilot Droid nodded.

"I want to speak with them. Now!" – ordered Grievous.

"I am very disappointed with you, General." – said Targo Glassnuk – "I thought that you were supposed to be the best."

The General looked angrily at the Neimoidian and then at the Pilot Droid.

"Didn't you hear me? Now!" – repeated the cyborg.

The Pilot Droid saluted and said: "Roger! Roger!"

"And as for you…" – Grievous said turning to the Neimoidian. – "You are here only to observe, not to meddle."

Targo Glassnuk wasn't afraid anymore. The codes were his shield against the General's wrath.

"I am here as a representative of the Viceroy. And believe me, General… I will tell the Viceroy everything." – said the Neimoidian.

Grievous shouted in rage. He was beginning to lose his patience with Targo Glassnuk. He looked at the hologram of a Battle Droid that appeared on a console.

"Report!" – ordered the General.

"General. We can't seem to enter any of the fortifications. The Jedi and their clone army are blocking our way. We seem to be trapped. If you send some reinforcements, maybe…" – said the Battle Droid.

"Reinforcements? I have sent you many reinforcements, but you still haven't showed me results." – stated the General.

"General, we are following the plan that you set for us. We didn't expect the Republic reinforcements." – said the Battle Droid.

"So I am to blame for this?" – asked the cyborg.

The Battle Droid hesitated and then saluted.

"Of course not, General." – answered the Battle Droid.

"Good! Can the planet still be conquered?" – asked the General.

The Battle Droid looked at his side and then at Grievous.

"I wouldn't count on it, General." – stated the Battle Droid.

Grievous tightened his fist and punched one of the Pilot Droids that was completely destroyed by the General's powerful fist.

"Damn!" – shouted Grievous.

Targo Glassnuk started laughing. He was laughing at the cyborg, which only made the General even angrier.

"It would seem that you aren't the strategist and tactician that the Confederacy expected." – mocked the Neimoidian.

The General seemed to lose all of his patience and grabbed the Neimoidian by his neck.

"I assure you of one thing… The Republic will not win this battle!" – said the General.

The cyborg wanted to break the pathetic creature's neck, but he knew that he couldn't. There was too much at stake. He loosened his grip and the Neimoidian fell on the floor.

Targo Glassnuk started coughing and rubbing his neck.

"The Viceroy will hear of this insult, General! Mark my words!" – threatened the Neimoidian.

But Grievous didn't even listen to the threats. He had a battle to win… He wouldn't let the Republic win this battle.

"This poison?" – asked the General.

"What about it?" – shouted Targo Glassnuk.

"Couldn't we use it against the Republic dogs?" – asked the cyborg.

The Neimoidian looked worried and thoughtful.

"But… But you would waste so many of it! No! That is not an option!" – said Targo Glassnuk.

"What?" – shouted Grievous. – "Not an option? We are losing this battle!"

The Neimoidian shrugged.

"You can't waste the poison. It is the main reason why we want this miserable planet! If you used it now, then all of this would have been for nothing." – stated Targo Glassnuk.

Grievous gave him a cold stare.

"I understand. Just one more question?" – said the cyborg.

Targo Glassnuk nodded, but felt that something was wrong.

"Is the poison inflammable?" – asked the General.

The Neimoidian looked confused.

"What?" – asked Targo Glassnuk.

"Is the poison inflammable?" – repeated the General.

"Yes. Highly inflammable." – said the Neimoidian. - "Why?"

Grievous looked at one of the Pilot Droids and ordered it to gather all the thermal detonators that he could find.

"Roger! Roger!" – said the Pilot Droid.

The Pilot Droid started leaving the bridge and asked two other Pilot Droids to accompany it.

"What are you doing?" – demanded Targo Glassnuk.

Grievous ignored the Neimoidian and started talking with the Battle Droid via hologram.

"You have new orders. Forget about the fortifications! Conquer a mine or try to reach the underground in another way. Drill if you have to!" – ordered the General.

The Battle Droid saluted and the hologram was turned off.

"General! What is happening?" – demanded Targo Glassnuk.

Grievous looked at the Neimoidian and started laughing.

"I am just trying to win this battle. You two! Grab him!" – ordered the cyborg.

Two MagnaGuards, the General´s Droid bodyguards, grabbed the Neimoidian by his arms.

"What is the meaning of this?" – shouted Targo Glassnuk.

The three Pilot Droids that had left looking for the thermal detonators arrived at the bridge in that precise moment.

"We have ordered the Battle Droids to look for all the thermal detonators aboard the Invisible Hand. What should we do with the thermal detonators?" – asked one of the Pilot Droids.

Grievous looked at them and then at the trembling Neimoidian.

"Gather them all in boxes. And prepare a team to take the boxes to the planet. The team should be consisted of several Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids. Prepare the Multi-Troop Transports." – ordered the General.

The three Pilot Droids saluted and started following the cyborg´s orders.

"What are you doing?" – demanded Targo Glassnuk.

Grievous looked at the Neimoidian and laughed coldly.

"I am wining this battle. And you will have an important part in my plan, Targo Glassnuk." – explained the cyborg.

The Neimoidian tried to escape the MagnaGuards grip, but failed. Damn Droids!

"You see… You were the one that made me realize that this battle was already doomed. We couldn't use the poison, because if we did the battle had been for nothing." – continued Grievous. – "So the planet is lost, already. But I won't let the Republic keep it! They won't save this stinky planet! If I can't win this battle, then I will destroy the planet!"

Targo Glassnuk looked at the General in panic.

"You are mad!" – shouted the Neimoidian.

"Perhaps…" – said the cyborg. – "Or maybe I am a genius. It is very difficult to tell the difference."

"My plan is simple. This new strike team will not try to engage the enemy. It will reach the underground and place the boxes full of thermal detonators. The thermal detonators will be all turned on and… Like you said… The underground poison is highly inflammable." – continue Grievous.

"That will destroy the planet as well as all of the Droids that you have down there!" – shouted Targo Glassnuk.

"True!" – said the cyborg. – "But it will also destroy every Republic soldier and Jedi that dared to oppose me."

"I will tell the Viceroy of this! Mark my words!" – said Targo Glassnuk.

Grievous started applauding the Neimoidian.

"I don't doubt that! Unfortunately you won't be able to contact him. I want to give you the congratulations for your act of bravery, by the way." – said the General.

"Act of bravery? What act of bravery?" – asked Targo Glassnuk.

"Why… You volunteered to go to the planet in order to make sure that the Droids complete their mission. You have come here to watch and observe my actions, Targo Glassnuk. You are a loyal member of the Confederacy!" – said Grievous.

The Neimoidian went suddenly pale.

"What? You can't do that! They are going to blow up the planet!" – said Targo Glassnuk.

"Indeed. And I told you of that, yet you didn't want hear noting of it. You wanted to go with the Droids. In fact… Better not keep them waiting. Take him away!" – ordered the General.

"You need me!" – shouted Targo Glassnuk.

"We needed you to conquer the planet. The planet isn't going to be conquered anymore, remember? We are going to blow it up! We have no further use for those codes of yours." – mocked Grievous. – "Take the brave hero away!"

The Neimoidian started crying and fighting to get loose of the MagnaGuards grip.

"You can't do this to me! Please! Aren't you forgetting something? Don't you remember who I am? The Viceroy will demand your death! Please! Don't!" – begged Targo Glassnuk.

Grievous looked at the two MagnaGuards and told them to stop. The Neimoidian looked at the General, his eyes full of tears and fear.

"You are right! What was I thinking?" – said the cyborg.

Targo Glassnuk´s eyes were full of hope. He was relieved to see that the General had regained his good senses.

The cyborg started walking towards him.

"Don't forget to take with you some protective equipment against the poison. I have heard that it is quite deadly. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." – said Grievous.

The General then saluted the trembling Neimoidian.

"May the Force be with you, Targo Glassnuk." – mocked the cyborg. – "Now take this slug away!"


	13. “The General’s Past: Revenge”

**Chapter Twelve; "The General's Past: Revenge" **

Grievous was being analyzed by some of the Confederacy scientists. They looked at him as if he was a thing, a mere blaster. The cyborg hated them all. But he hated one in particular: Fank.

Fank was a Geonosian, an insectoid species native to the planet Geonosis. He treated Grievous like garbage.

"Can you stop moving so much? You are disturbing us!" – said Fank.

The General wanted to crush the damn alien, but knew that doing so would only bring trouble. Dooku respected the Geonosian because of his talent with Droids. Fank was one of the scientists responsible for turning him into a cyborg.

"I hate standing still." – said Grievous.

The other scientists were analyzing the reports from the consoles. They didn't even look at him, just at the cold numbers and data from the General's robotic brain.

"And I hate being near you. Silly cyborg! You should respect your creators!" – said the Geonosian.

Grievous growled at Fank, and the Geonosian gave a step back.

"You are alive, aren't you?" – mocked the cyborg.

Fank picked up metallic tube and turned it on. A few electric sparks appear in one of the edges of the metallic tube.

"You will respect me!" – said the Geonosian.

He hit the General several times on the head and Grievous shouted in pain. The electric sparks seemed to burn his metallic armor.

Grievous wanted to break the filthy creature's neck, but knew that Dooku wouldn't forgive him if he did. Instead of killing him, the cyborg picked up the metallic tube a broke it with his powerful grip.

The Geonosian screamed full of rage.

"This could have been your neck, Fank." – said Grievous.

The cyborg threw the remains of the metallic tube on the floor. Fank was completely mad with rage. The Geonosian demanded that the other scientists left the room.

"Go! I want to teach this aberration a lesson!" – ordered Fank.

The other scientists followed the orders. It was just him and the cyborg in the room. The Geonosian picked up a blaster from a table. It was an ion blaster that could cause great damage to mechanical being such as Droids and cyborgs.

Grievous didn't move against the Geonosian. He just stood there and watched.

"If you use that, you will certainly cause great damage on my armor and mechanical body. You will be severely punished by Count Dooku himself." – threatened the General.

The Geonosian started laughing. It wasn't a pleasant laugh.

"The Count won't know of this… I assure you! I will order the other scientists to say that it was an accident. An accident, do you hear me?" – said Fank. - "I am sick of you! I am sick of looking at you! You are an aberration! A vomit that should have been cleaned up a long time ago! I am just doing the Universe a favor by doing this!"

Grievous shrugged.

"Are you going to spit more nonsense or are you going to shoot?" – asked the cyborg.

Fank stopped laughing and shot at a console, which exploded. Flames erupted from the destroyed console.

"Oh, I am going to shoot, don't you worry about that! I am sick of this! All of this!" – shouted the Geonosian.

Grievous wasn't afraid. He could kill the wretched creature any time he wanted. But he was nevertheless worried about the ion blaster; a shot from that blaster could cause many damage to the mechanical parts of the cyborg.

"Bring it on, worm!" – said the General, putting his hands inside his cloak.

The door opened and a figure entered the room.

"San Hill?" – said Fank, putting the ion blaster down.

San Hill looked at the Geonosian and then at Grievous.

"I take it that you two gentlemen don't like each other?" – asked the Confederacy leader.

Fank looked at Grievous and winked at him. Then he looked at San Hill and gave him the ion blaster, which the Confederacy leader accepted.

"Oh, sir! It was awful! The damn cyborg went berserk! I had to teach him a lesson! Please!" – lied the Geonosian.

Grievous was impressed at the creature's skill to lie. He wanted to kill him more than ever, but he was still impressed.

San Hill looked at Fank and shrugged.

"I simple don't care. Sorry!" – said San Hill.

The Geonosian showed a confused look at the Confederacy leader.

"But…" – said Fank, but San Hill gestured him to shut up.

San Hill was a deadly business man. He seemed a bit shy at first, but only fools didn't notice his deadly instinct. Few could match his cold way of thinking, when making a negotiation. He just saw numbers and Republic credits. The rest was merely there to distract him. And he didn't like to be distracted.

He looked at the General and showed him a control remote that he had on his hand. Grievous looked at San Hill and then at the control remote.

"What is it?" – asked Grievous.

San Hill showed him a smile.

"The Count is starting to give us a few problems. And I am being nice when I say a few. He seems to be forgetting that we are a team. I don't like people that play against the team. In fact… The other leaders of the Confederacy don't like that kind of people either." – said San Hill.

The General's yellow reptilian eyes blinked.

"But… Why are you telling me this? I am the Count's protector! I have to kill you now! You are speaking about treason!" – stated Grievous.

San Hill kept smiling. And that troubled Grievous… Normally people didn't smile, when he said that he was going to kill them.

"I am not telling you this! I am in fact not talking to you at all." – said San Hill.

Grievous looked at Fank.

"Are you talking to him, then? In my presence? You must be mad!" – said the General.

San Hill showed him the control remote again.

"No! That slime isn't even worth of my attention!" – said San Hill.

Fank looked at San Hill and growled.

"Hey!" – said the Geonosian, but no one paid attention to him.

The cyborg started to walk towards San Hill.

"Who are you talking to, then? Ghosts?" – mocked Grievous.

"Why… Yes. I think I am." – said San Hill.

The General grabbed San Hill's neck and started to tighten his grip.

"Then, I will not trouble you any further! I will take you to them!" – mocked the cyborg.

San Hill showed a look of pain, but kept smiling. He pressed some buttons on the control remote that seemed to make Grievous completely paralyzed.

"What is the meaning of this?" – demanded Grievous.

"I don't need you anymore, General. I need someone else. I need Qymaen jai Sheelal." – said San Hill. – "I need him now. Say goodbye, General."

Grievous tried to move, to kill the wretched alien, but he couldn't. He was completely paralysed.

"Damn you!" – said the cyborg.

San Hill pressed a few more buttons and Grievous let him go.

"No, General. Damn you!" – mocked San Hill.

San Hill just saw numbers and Republic credits. The rest was merely there to distract him. And he didn't like to be distracted.

He pressed a few more buttons and Grievous seemed to shut down. His eyes closed and his mechanical body seemed to cease activity. Grievous was dead.

The cyborg´s yellow reptilian eyes opened.

Qymaen jai Sheelal was alive.

He had taken over his body. He started to move his arms and legs, an action that he hadn't done in years. He could control his body, again.

His yellow reptilian eyes reflected the purest of hates and rages.

And there was one thing that a tormented soul could not do… And that is to forget.

He could kill his enemies. He could kill Dooku.

He could finally have his revenge.

"You!" – said Qymaen jai Sheelal.

San Hill looked at the cyborg and then at control remote in his hand.

"Be smart, my friend! Please! Don't make me use this!" – warned San Hill.

The cyborg looked at the remote control and nodded.

"Very well! I will not lose my only chance of killing the Count. What do you want?" – asked the cyborg.

"I want you to kill the Count. That is all!" – said San Hill. – "We are sick of his egotistical behavior! Only you can destroy him! He was once a Jedi and you are a Jedi Killer. Do your job! Do it and you will be free!"

Qymaen jai Sheelal gave him a doubtful look.

"And the control remote?" – asked the cyborg.

"I won't use it! I give you my word. Just do your job. Have your revenge. Murder the Count! Make him pay for years of suffering and pain! Make him pay for your grief!" – said San Hill.

Qymaen jai Sheelal looked at the alien and nodded. He wanted revenge more than anything. He wanted revenge!

**Father!**

The cyborg trembled a bit. He could still hear his son… Even after all those years. He could hear him like he was standing next to him! He could also hear his family cries of pain. But that word… It pained him more than anything.

San Hill gave the ion blaster to the cyborg and smiled.

"Have fun, my friend. Why don't you start with this slime?" – suggested San Hill.

Fank was still there. He had been too curious to walk away, because he wanted to know what the hell was going on. And curiosity could be deadly sometimes.

The Geonosian tried to run away, but the cyborg appeared right in front of him.

"No! Wait! I was being mean to Grievous, not you! Please!" – begged the Geonosian.

The cyborg grabbed the creature by its neck and pointed the ion blaster towards its head. Fank started crying and begging for his life.

"I won't kill you!" – said the cyborg.

Fank seemed to stop crying and showed the cyborg a smile.

"The ion blaster will." – stated the cyborg.

Qymaen jai Sheelal shot the pathetic creature's head several times. Blood kept hitting his armor, but he didn't mind. He just kept shooting, until he felt bored. When he stopped shooting, he threw the creature against the wall.

Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the floor, on the consoles, on his armor, on his face, on his cloak…

San Hill applauded the cyborg´s murder.

"Not bad! Not bad! Is this what you are going to do to Dooku?" – asked San Hill.

The cyborg looked at the Confederacy leader and shrugged.

**Father. **

"I won't be as nice to him." – said the cyborg.

San Hill nodded and left the room. The cyborg went to a console and pressed a few buttons. Dooku appeared via hologram.

"Yes, General? What the… Is that blood?" – asked the Count.

And there he was. The man that had ruined his life. The man that had turned him into a slave and murderer.

**Father. **

The man that had ordered him to kill his family.

The cyborg´s fists tightened. It was time to end this. This entire charade. It was time for his revenge.

"I am coming to kill you, Count." – said the cyborg.

Dooku showed him a confused look.

"What the… You are not Grievous!" – said the Count.

The cyborg nodded and cleaned his face with his cloak.

"Very good, Count. Or should I call you Tyranus?" – asked the cyborg.

"Qymaen jai Sheelal!" – said Dooku.

"We have much to talk about, Count. I hope that I am not disturbing?" – mocked the cyborg.

Dooku nodded.

"Do come. I agree, we have much to talk about." – said the Count.

The cyborg turned off the hologram. And so his revenge had begun.

Two Battle Droids entered the room and pointed their blaster at the cyborg.

"We have orders to shoot! Surrender!" - said one of the Battle Droids.

"Roger! Roger!" – said the other one.

The cyborg looked at them for some time and then jumped against them. His weight destroyed the Battle Droids. The cyborg grabbed the two blasters and left the room.

Hundreds of Battle Droids were waiting for him.

"Shoot to kill!" – ordered one of the Battle Droids.

The Battle Droids started shooting at the cyborg, but his armor deflected the blaster shots.

"Fools!" – said the cyborg.

He pointed his two blasters and started shooting back. Several Battle Droids felled to the ground, but there were still many shooting at him.

The cyborg started dodging the blaster shots, and jumped to the ceiling. His clawed feet grabbed the ceiling. He continued shooting against the Battle Droids upside-down.

Super Battle Droids appeared out of nowhere, and started shooting at the cyborg. But the cyborg was too quick and was able to dodge the blaster shots.

The cyborg threw his two blasters against two Battle Droids that were decapitated by the powerful blow.

Moving with incredible speed, the cyborg fell on the ground and attacked the Super Battle Droids. He kicked one of the Super Battle Droids, and the broke the arm of another. The cyborg picked one of the Super Battle Droids up and threw it against several Battle Droids.

"Kill him!" – shouted one of the Super Battle Droids.

**Father. **

The cyborg grabbed the Super Battle Droid's face and crushed it.

They will suffer, though Qymaen jai Sheelal.

His cloak was full of holes from the blasters shots, but his armor was still intact. And so was his thirst for revenge.

The cyborg picked one blaster from the ground and started shooting at everything that moved.

"You shall all suffer!" – shouted the cyborg.

One of the Super Battle Droids punched the cyborg, but he barely moved. The cyborg then punched the Super Battle Droid back, and its head exploded.

**Father. **

"All of you…" – repeated the cyborg.

…

Qymaen jai Sheelal had destroyed all the Droids that had dared to cross his path. He only thought about revenge.

**Father. **

He had finally reached the door to the Count's meeting room. But the door was guarded by six MagnaGuards. They were merciless killers, the General's bodyguards.

"Surrender or die." – said one of the MagnaGuards.

The cyborg laughed.

"Really? I am luckier than you, then!" – said the cyborg.

The MagnaGuard looked confused and said: "Why?"

"I am going to offer death as your only choice." – stated the cyborg.

The cyborg attacked the MagnaGuards with his fists, but the Droids were too quick and dodged his attacks. They started hitting him with their electrostaffs. They attacked his head, his right leg, his torso, his neck… But the cyborg didn't slow down. Ever!

**Father. **

The cyborg grabbed one of the electrostaffs and pushed it towards him. The MagnaGuard followed it and was decapitated by the cyborg´s punch.

Qymaen jai Sheelal attacked the MagnaGuards with his electrostaff, but they seemed to dodge and deflect his blows. One of the MagnaGuard was able to disarm the cyborg with a terrible blow against the cyborg´s hand, but the cyborg kick the Droid's head in return. The Droid's head flew against the wall.

Two down, four Droids to go. The cyborg picked up two electrostaffs and started using them against the Droids, but the MagnaGuards were able to dodge the blows and tried to attack the cyborg with everything they had.

Electrostaff hit another electrostaff, again and again. The cyborg was able to grab a leg from a MagnaGuard with one of his clawed feet and pulled it off. Before the Droid could react to the damage, the cyborg stabbed the MagnaGuard with one of his electrostaffs.

The cyborg kicked the stunned Droid and it flew against the wall and exploded. Droid parts fell on the ground and the sound of the explosion echoed in the walls.

**Father. **

Qymaen jai Sheelal looked at his three adversaries and shrugged. He threw his electrostaff on the ground. The MagnaGuards lowered their weapons. One of them asked: "Does this mean that you surrender?"

The cyborg picked up two lightsabers from under his cloak and turned them on. One had a blue blade and the other one had a green blade.

"Think again!" - said the cyborg.

Qymaen jai Sheelal didn´t know how to use a lightsaber, but Grievous knew how to use one. Grievous had been able to use his military knowledge and experience, when he had been in control of the mechanical body. Qymaen jai Sheelal therefore could use the General's experience with lightsabers. He was now in control of the mechanical body.

The cyborg´s attacks were quick and precise, cutting some of the Droids arms and legs off. He was full of rage! He wanted revenge!

He cut one of the MagnaGuard´s head off, and kicked another one of the Droids so hard that his clawed foot made a hole in its belly.

One more Droid to destroy. The MagnaGuard had lost one of his arms, but it still wanted to fight the cyborg.

So be it, thought Qymaen jai Sheelal.

The cyborg turned off his lightsabers and started to walk towards the Droid. The MagnaGuard attacked with its electrostaff, but the cyborg dodged and kicked the Droid's head. The Droid fell on the floor. He was still activated, trembling and trying to get up.

Qymaen jai Sheelal crushed the Droid's head with one of his clawed feet.

It was almost over… Almost…

**Father. **

The cyborg entered the meeting room. The Count wasn't there. Of course, Dooku hated the thought of destroying anything in his precious meeting room. He must be waiting for him in the training room.

So be it.

The cyborg guarded his lightsabers in his cloak. He wanted to teach the Count something before killing him. Qymaen jai Sheelal looked at a collection of vases that were on the meeting room and grabbed one. These vases had belonged to Dooku´s family for various generations. They were one of the Count's most beloved possessions.

They were like his children.

…

"Ah! So this is it? The big climax? Revenge can be very rewarding." – said the Count.

Qymaen jai Sheelal entered the training room. How he wanted to kill the Count, how he desired his death.

"This ends now, Count." – said the cyborg. – "But first, I would like to teach you a lesson."

Dooku looked confused.

"You taught me so much! I think I owe you this." – said the cyborg.

**Father. **

I definitely owe you this, thought Qymaen jai Sheelal.

The cyborg revealed to the Count the vase that he was holding. Dooku showed a surprised look.

"What? What are you doing with my vase! You filthy creature!" – shouted the Count.

Qymaen jai Sheelal looked at the Count and gestured him to shut up and said: "Watch."

He let the vase fall on the ground. It broke into hundreds of pieces, while Dooku screamed of rage.

"Damn you! Damn you!" – said Dooku.

The cyborg shrugged and stated: "Funny how you care more about objects than the lives of innocents. Innocents such as my family. You view living being as things and things as living beings. And you dare judge me? You consider me an aberration? You are the aberration, Count! You and your Sith Master are the real abominations!"

Dooku looked at the broken vase and then at the cyborg. His eyes reflected hate and murder. The Count picked up his lightsaber and turned it on. A red blade appeared. Its glow made the Count's face darker.

"I was only going to kill you, creature! Now I am going to make your remaining life a living hell!" – threatened the Count.

This wasn't Dooku´s voice. It was darker, full of cruelty and evil. It was Darth Tyranus voice.

Qymaen jai Sheelal knew that this was it. This was the moment that he was waiting for. It was time for avenge his family and his kin. It was time for his revenge!

The cyborg´s arms split in two, resulting in an array of four limbs. He picked up four lightsabers and turned them on. Blue and green blades appeared.

But Darth Tyranus wasn't impressed, because he was full of hate and rage.

"Time to die!" – said Darth Tyranus.

**Father. **

"No, Count. Time for revenge!" – said Qymaen jai Sheelal.

And so it began.

Darth Tyranus attacked the cyborg with two quick stabs, but the cyborg´s four lightsabers deflected the blows. Qymaen jai Sheelal attacked with various powerful blows, but the Sith Lord dodged them all.

The two adversaries were being fuelled by hate and the thirst for revenge.

The cyborg was able to kick Darth Tyranus on the belly and the Sith Lord flew against the wall. But before Qymaen jai Sheelal could attack, Darth Tyranus was already up and ready to defend any blows.

"I am perfect, you damn creature! I am a Sith Lord! Feel my anger!" – shouted Darth Tyranus.

The Sith Lord started using the Force to push the cyborg against the wall, but Qymaen jai Sheelal was able to resist the powerful attack.

"You will have to better than that, Sith Lord!" – mocked Qymaen jai Sheelal.

Darth Tyranus jumped and kicked the cyborg´s head, then using his momentum he started stabbing the cyborg´s legs, but Qymaen jai Sheelal dodged the blows.

Qymaen jai Sheelal was able to punch the Sith Lord, but Darth Tyranus continued his attacks. The Sith Lord's face was bleeding terribly, but he didn't seem to notice it. The rage was fueling him. The Dark side was fueling him.

The sound of lightsaber deflecting lightsaber echoed in the training room. Darth Tyranus used the Force, in order to punch the cyborg´s face and then tried to stab the cyborg´s torso, but missed. The cyborg dodged the deadly blow, and the red blade sliced only his cloak.

"Stand still!" – demanded Darth Tyranus.

The cyborg started whirling his four lightsabers, trying to cut the Sith Lord in half. But Darth Tyranus didn't back off, he simply kept on advancing towards the cyborg and dodging the powerful attacks.

Qymaen jai Sheelal had to jump to the ceiling, his clawed feet grabbing it, and started fighting upside-down with the Sith Lord. He attacked Darth Tyranus with various powerful attacks, trying to cut the Sith Lord's head off.

Darth Tyranus was able to deflect the blows, but had to step back.

"I have lost my patience." – shouted the Sith Lord.

Darth Tyranus pointed his hand towards the cyborg and lightning started coming off his fingers. The lightning hit the cyborg and made him fall on the ground.

"Now… You will taste the true power of the Dark Side!" – said Darth Tyranus.

More Sith Lightening started hitting the cyborg, and Qymaen jai Sheelal began to feel the pain and grief. The lightning was burning his metallic armor and his organic body. The pain was so powerful, that the cyborg started trembling. He let go of his four lightsabers and tried to stand up, but failed. His pain was too much.

"You never stood a chance! I am a Sith Lord! I am perfect!" – mocked Darth Tyranus.

The cyborg´s screams of pain echoed in the training room. The lightning was burning him more than ever.

"And now… You will die!" – stated Darth Tyranus.

Qymaen jai Sheelal couldn't move. He was in so much pain. He had lost, failed his family and kin.

**Father. **

Failed his revenge on the man that had turned him into a murderer.

**Father. **

Failed his revenge on the man that had made him kill his family.

**Father. **

Qymaen jai Sheelal could see his family. All of them. They were just in front of him. Smiling and giving him a warm smile. They were all alive and happy. The cyborg looked at one of his sons and recognised him immediately. It was the little Kaleesh that had know his father, even with this repulsive and intimidating new body.

The little Kaleesh started walking towards the cyborg and then hugged him.

"Father!" – said the little Kaleesh.

Qymaen jai Sheelal started crying and hugged the little Kaleesh back. When he looked back at the little Kaleesh, the cyborg started screaming in pain. The little Kaleesh was dead. His entire family was dead. They were all dead! And the murderer was right in front of him. It was him. He had murderer his loved ones. With his bare hands…

"Pathetic!" – said Grievous.

"No!" – shouted Qymaen jai Sheelal.

Grievous was full of blood. He had killed all of them, without showing any sign of mercy. Their deaths hadn't been quick or painless. Grievous looked at Qymaen jai Sheelal and started laughing.

"Father!" – mocked Grievous.

Qymaen jai Sheelal´s eyes reflected pure pain. The images of his dead family and that terrible creature simple vanished. He was back in the training room, with the Sith Lord. Darth Tyranus kept launching lightning against him.

"Why won't you die?" – shouted Darth Tyranus.

Qymaen jai Sheelal couldn't feel the lightening anymore. The Sith Lightning's pain was miserable compared to the pain that he had just experienced. The death of his family… The cyborg was able to stand up and started moving towards the Sith Lord that continued to launch lightening against him.

"This isn't possible! You should be dead by now!" – said Darth Tyranus.

The cyborg grabbed the Sith Lord's arms and started to tighten his grip. Darth Tyranus screamed of pain and had to let go of his lightsaber.

"You fool! I have lived my life full of pain and grief since I met you! You can't use pain against me! I am pain! I am grief! And you will experience it very shortly!" – shouted Qymaen jai Sheelal.

The cyborg threw the Sith Lord against the wall. The battle was over. Darth Tyranus could barely move and had his face full of blood.

"I… won't… surrender…" – said the Sith Lord.

Qymaen jai Sheelal picked up the Count's lightsaber and turned it on. The red blade's glow added a darker look to the cyborg´s face.

"I would never ask you to do that, Count!" – said the cyborg. – "Because I want to kill you… Make you suffer for what you did to me and my family!"

Dooku was able to stand up. He was weak and had probably broken some bones, but he still had the strength to look like a noble and aristocrat.

"Killing me won't bring your family back." – said the Count.

The cyborg´s yellow reptilian eyes blinked and he said: "No. But it will end your pathetic existence and put a stop to your reign of cruelty! I will teach you the true meaning of pain and grief, Count!"

He had the Count right were he wanted him. This would end now. He pointed the lightsaber towards the Count.

But before he could attack, the door to the training room opened. It was San Hill.

"Ah! Impressive! Don't you think so, Count?" – said San Hill.

The cyborg showed a confused look.

"What are you doing in here?" – asked the cyborg.

But San Hill didn't listen to him and started moving towards the Count.

"I told you that he was strong! That he was powerful! But you had to distrust me and the reports I gave you." – said San Hill to Dooku.

The Count didn't even move or try to talk back. He just stood there and listened to the alien.

"I said… What are you doing in here? I am about to complete my revenge. Why are you here?" – demanded the cyborg.

This time, San Hill looked at him. He was right next to Dooku, and both showed him a smile.

"I am afraid that all of this was another test." – explained San Hill.

The cyborg looked puzzled.

"What?" – asked Qymaen jai Sheelal.

"I wanted to test you, my friend. I confess that I underestimated you." – said the Count. – "I wanted to make sure that you were the right man for the job."

"What are you talking about?" – asked the cyborg.

"We knew that you were still alive, Qymaen jai Sheelal. We did that on purpose. Grievous needed you in order to use your military experience." – explained San Hill.

"You really didn't think that we would have missed that? That we didn't know that you were still alive?" – mocked Dooku.

The cyborg´s lightsaber fell on the ground.

"What?" – said the cyborg.

"We wanted to test the cyborg, my friend. But we knew that Grievous wouldn't dare fight against me with all of his power and strength. It is in his programming. He can't kill me!" – explained the Count. – "So we had to use you, in order to test your mechanical body. And it was a success!"

San Hill nodded and said: "Yes! Quite impressive!"

Qymaen jai Sheelal studied the two Confederacy leaders and gave a step back.

"What will happen to me?" – asked the cyborg.

"You aren't needed anymore. But Grievous is." – explained Dooku.

San Hill picked up the control remote and showed it to the cyborg.

The cyborg gave him a look full of hatred and said: "You gave me your word that you wouldn't use it!"

"Indeed. I won't use it!" – said San Hill. – "Here you go, Count."

The alien gave the remote control to Dooku, and the Sith Lord smiled at the cyborg.

"No! No! No!" – shouted the cyborg. – "This can not be! I was going to avenge my family! No! I was going to be free!"

Dooku stopped smiling and said: "You shall never be free! You will trapped in that mechanical body forever! It will be your prison! You shall never find true peace, living forever in constant pain!"

Qymaen jai Sheelal tried to punch the Count, but it was too late. Dooku pressed a few buttons on the remote control and the cyborg stopped his attack.

"How is it like to know that your entire future will be full of pain and grief? How is it like to know that you will never reach true peace? That you will never see your pathetic family again?" – mocked the Count.

Qymaen jai Sheelal began to cry.

"Good." – said Dooku.

The Count pressed a few more buttons and Qymaen jai Sheelal seemed to shut down. His eyes closed and his mechanical body seemed to cease activity. Qymaen jai Sheelal was dead.

The cyborg´s yellow reptilian eyes opened.

Grievous was alive.


	14. “Meeting with Dooku: Coruscant”

**Chapter Thirteen; "Meeting with Dooku:** **Coruscant****" **

"And that is what happened, Lord Tyranus." – concluded the General.

It had been a nice tale, Dooku thought. A dashing smile crossed his face, when Grievous told him about the deaths of the two Neimoidians that had been aboard the Invisible Hand.

"Impressive, General. And your plan worked?" – asked the Count.

Grievous gave an evil laugh.

"They never knew what hit them…" – growled the cyborg.

Dooku looked at Grievous and nodded.

"Good. Thanks to your efforts the Jedi have lost many of their followers and the Republic has gained a new scar. A scar that will remind them of our growing power and determination." – said Dooku.

Grievous bowed and said: "It was my pleasure, Lord Tyranus."

"Now, General… It is time for the final strike." – said Dooku in a serious tone.

The cyborg looked confuse at the Sith Lord.

"Now? But… Lord Sidious said…" – stated the General.

Dooku raised one of his hands, trying to calm the cyborg down.

"Indeed. My Master didn't expect us to need to act so soon. But the Jedi are close, too close to finding his true identity. And that can not happen."- explained Dooku.

Grievous nodded. Darth Sidious true identity had to be kept secret, in order for the plan to be successful. Even the General didn't know Darth Sidious true identity, because according to Dooku it could ruin the plan.

"I understand. But we need more time to plan the strike. Attacking the heart of the Republic requires a precise strategy, with no margin for mistakes." – continued the General.

"And that is your purpose, General. That's why you are here. I expect you to have a winning strategy that leads to success. And I expect to see the results in a very near future." – stated Dooku.

Grievous gave an incredulous look.

"But… We need more time in order to…" – said the General.

Dooku interrupted the cyborg and asked: "We?"

"I mean… Me, Lord Tyranus." – corrected Grievous.

"Ah! It is good that you understand this, General. You are fully responsible for this mission. Failure is not an option. Failure will result in your death." – explained the Count.

"What?" – asked the cyborg.

"Lord Sidious isn't found of failures, General. Fail this strike, and you will fail him. And Lord Sidious hates being disappointed." – continued the Count.

The cyborg started to object, but Dooku interrupted him once again: "If you are successful, General… All the credit will go to you. And my Master rewards those that serve him well."

Grievous looked at Dooku and then nodded.

"It shall be done, Lord Tyranus. By the end of the week, we will attack Coruscant." – stated the cyborg.

"Good. I won't waste your time any further, General. I know that you have an important job to do." – stated Dooku.

"Thank you, Lord Tyranus." – said Grievous.

"And don't worry about the Viceroy, General. He won't trouble you with this business again." – added the Count.

"I would prefer if he wouldn't trouble me at all, Lord Tyranus." – said the cyborg.

"Life isn't perfect, General. You of all people should know that." – mocked Dooku.

Grievous nodded and started to leave the meeting room. Dooku sighed and looked at his vase collection. That empty spot still pierced his soul. The loss of such a work of Art was a stain in his honour and noble blood.

"General?" – said the Count.

Grievous immediately stopped and asked: "Yes, Lord Tyranus?"

Dooku started to walk towards the cyborg, always looking at his vase collection. Qymaen jai Sheelal had dared to break one of his priceless vases. That vile creature even had the nerve to state that Dooku viewed living being as things and things as living beings. The nerve of that creature.

That vase was priceless. Any assassin would point out that all living beings were not.

Dooku wondered if Qymaen jai Sheelal was still inside Grievous mind. Was he still suffering? Was he still in pain? Was he still crying for his loved ones? Were the images of their murders still darkening his thoughts? Was their blood still on his hands?

Dooku hoped that the creature was still in a terrible and infinite suffering. And that he would stay like that forever.

"I hope that you haven't forgotten your Loyalty Test." – said Dooku.

Grievous looked surprised by the comment and said: "I remembered it."

"What was it, then?" – asked the Count.

He had to be sure that the creature still remembered the Loyalty Test. He had to be sure that Qymaen jai Sheelal was still full of grief for his loved ones.

"You told me to kill my family and kin." – answered the cyborg, in a cold and emotionless tone.

"Yes. You murdered your love ones. All of them. They died a cruel and painful death. And you were their Reaper. Does it trouble you?" – asked the Count.

"Trouble me?" – asked the General.

"Yes. Do you feel any remorse?" – explained Dooku.

Grievous seemed thoughtful for a moment, as if he was considering the question.

"No. Should I?" – asked Grievous.

The Count laughed.

"No, no. Forgive me. Go and work your magic, General." – said Dooku.

"Yes, Lord Tyranus." – said Grievous.

The General bowed and left the room, feeling puzzled by the conversation with the Count.

…

Dooku saw the cyborg leave his meeting room. The Count only started laughing after the doors had closed.

The General hadn't noted, but he had.

During their little talk, Grievous had acted like he always did; like a cold hearted murderer.

But this time something remarkable and unusual had happened.

A tear had crossed the cyborg´s face.

Qymaen jai Sheelal was still alive and in grief.

**The End **


End file.
